Junto a tí he aprendido
by wasteland girl
Summary: Como una inocente relación sentimental adolescente va tomando ribetes cada vez más osados. Ideal para los fans de DB, un fic totalmente BxY UPS!
1. Ya no es lo mismo

Es temprano en Capsule Corp., aún no acaba el año escolar… Por eso, como es época de exámenes, Bulma se ha puesta al día para eximirse de todo, como siempre. Hace dos días que volvió después de haber acompañado a sus amigos hasta la residencia de Uranaii Baba, la hermana del viejo Roshi. Mirando sus apuntes y complementándolos con lo que sale en los libros, Bulma ha terminado todo lo que tenía pendiente. Ordena sus apuntes y los guarda en una carpeta: deja los libros ordenados en su biblioteca personal y se apresta a darse una ducha para bajar al comedor a desayunar con sus padres. Tras darse la ducha y ponerse el uniforme del colegio en donde asiste, que es una institución prestigiosa, Bulma baja y se sienta en el comedor a desayunar tostadas, jugo de frutas y cereales. El Dr. Brief lee el periódico para saber las últimas noticias bursátiles que importan a su prestigiosa compañía. La Sra. Brief toma un café y comienza a mirar a su hija, nota que está rara.

Bulma ¿y tu novio? Hace días que no lo vemos cuando salió disparado a ver que te sucedía… ¿Discutieron otra vez?-Pregunta la Sra. Mientras da un sorbo a su taza de café.

No mamá, no hemos discutido-Ruborizada- Es más, desde que es el nuevo alumno del maestro Roshi se ha vuelto un engreído… El maestro lo aceptó como su nuevo alumno porque yo se lo pedí y ni me da las gracias… Fue hace dos días y ves… ¡Es un ingrato!

Él me dijo que hoy llegaría directamente a la escuela a clases, el maestro creo que les dio una semana para que resolvieran todos sus detalles antes de comenzar su entrenamiento-Agrega el Dr. Brief hojeando el diario- Anoche me llamó.

¿De veras?-Cambiando su cara-…Bien, pues me debo marchar… ¡Hasta pronto!

Saliendo a toda prisa, B sale del comedor rumbo a sacar su motocicleta para marcharse a la escuela.

Estos dos se llevan como el perro y el gato…Desde que Yamcha se ha cortado el cabello las chicas no dejan de acercársele-Dice la mamá de Bulma- Pero en el fondo se quieren mucho…no cabe duda.

Más aún: desde que Yamcha participó en el torneo de las artes marciales su popularidad se ha incrementado más… De todas formas, es un buen muchacho.

En la "West City Royal high school" era el típico día de exámenes antes de terminar el año. Lleno de jovencitos y jovencitas, la entrada era un caos, pues todos han asistido para saber quien se exime de los exámenes o no. Bulma frena al lado de la zona de estacionamientos para dejar su motocicleta y partir a su sala de clases. En su trayecto, saluda a conocidas (que eran pocas) que la divisan al pasar…Los profesores también la saludan, pues es la alumna estrella del recinto. Sube las escalas y encuentra la sala que tiene clases, entra y se sienta en el primer banquillo, notando que ya hay alguien que ya había llegado antes que ella: Yamcha.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Cruzando los brazos y molestándose por su presencia- ¿Te arrepentiste de entrenar o qué?

Bulma, yo…-Feliz de verla, pero cambiando su cara al notar que no es muy grata su presencia- A lo menos podrías darme los buenos días o saludarme-Dándole la espalda a la chica- Vine hasta acá para saber que exámenes debo dar, no soy tan buen alumno como tú.

Eres realista ¡Te felicito!-Haciéndole una mueca de desprecio- Menos mal que tienes ese don: saber cuales son tus límites.

Vine también a despedirme-Mirando al suelo- En 6 días más comenzamos el entrenamiento, el duro entrenamiento… Yo… yo siempre he pensado que nosotros… ¡Olvídalo!

¿Olvidar qué?-Pregunta una curiosa Bulma- Desde hace días que me debes una explicación al numerito que te mandaste en el parque de diversiones con esa idiota de la patrulla roja-Enojada- Yo no he olvidado nada…

Lo se-Arrepentido- Lo se muy bien… Yo… yo te vengo a dar disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado…Creo que necesitamos una seria conversación, como personas que somos. Pero tampoco te aproveches de las circunstancias.

Los dos estaban en los extremos de la sala de clase, Bulma con los brazos cruzados en el primer pupitre y Yamcha apoyado en la muralla, al lado de la puerta. Ambos no se miran, pero quisieran hacerlo. Bulma se pone de pie, y se dirige hasta Yamcha, él sigue mirando al suelo, tratando de buscar palabras para decirle a su chica.

… Yo se que no me he comportado bien contigo, pero… También te he juzgado mal…Sentí tanto temor cuando en el palacio de Uranaii Baba luchaste con la momia que, sentí que te perdería…

Bulma, yo…-Nervioso- Yo…Yo te amo… (Silencio)… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta todo lo que hago por ti?... Claro: sólo ves mis defectos, los errores que cometo… No sabes lo feliz que me sentí de verte y lo primero que me dices es una cantidad de palabras ofensivas.

Sorprendida por lo que escucha, Bulma queda totalmente sonrojada por la confesión de su novio, pues este nunca antes le había dicho te amo… La sensación de escuchar esa palabra hizo que sus hermosos ojos azules se iluminaran y tratase de mirar a Yamcha, para decirle algo que hacía tiempo que debió decirle.

Yo también te amo…-Sonrojada y acercándose hasta él-…Me he dado cuenta de que al estar lejos de ti logro extrañarte mucho…

Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal a veces?-Mirándola a sus bellos ojos- Me duele en el alma que me trates así, si yo te quiero mucho…

¡Porque me dan celos que las otras chicas te coqueteen!-Lanzando una confesión- Me dan celos ver que mis compañeras te encuentren guapo y que hagan cosas para que tú des vuelta a verlas… Eso es lo que pasa…

Yo tengo ojos para ti acá… Eres la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela… La más inteligente, la chica lista, que no tiene miedo al que dirán… Eres mi novia también-Acercándose hasta ella para darle un abrazo- Eres mi hermosa novia…

De un dos por tres, ambos se dan un beso en la sala de clases, sellando aquella conversación. La ternura de ese beso que ambos se dieron continuó con otro más, no tan tierno, algo más apasionado e impulsivo. Yamcha rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Bulma y ella se cuelga al cuello de él. De pronto, todos entran a la sala de clases, notando el numerito de esta pareja.

¡Brief y Taro a la sala del rector!- Ordenó el profesor de aritmética- ¡Lo que han cometido es una falta gravísima!... Veremos si la sanción les sonará algo prudente…

¡Sí señor!-Respondieron ambos al unísono mientras con una mirada cómplice continuaban mirándose a los ojos- ¡Allá vamos!

Caminando en dirección hacia la rectoría del establecimiento, Bulma mira a Yamcha y comienza recordar de cómo conoció a Yamcha en pleno desierto y de cómo él la ha seguido hasta la ciudad, se ha cortado el cabello… Yamcha mira a Bulma y nota los cambios que él ha tenido también: sigue siendo tímido con las chicas, pero no tanto como antes, ahora puede intercambiar palabras, pero, nota que su popularidad ha aumentado desde que participó en el torneo de las artes marciales. Ambos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la sala de rectoría, donde se sientan. Silencio, eso es lo que hay… Hasta que aparece el Sr. Rector del colegio, algo sorprendido por encontrar a la alumna más destacada sentada en el banquillo de "castigados".

Srta. Brief ¿Por qué está aquí? Me sorprende verla sentada en este banquillo ¿Qué hizo?

No señor Rector, lo que pasa que el profesor de aritmética nos sorprendió con mi novio…-sonrojada- Es que los dos nos estábamos besando ¡Eso!

¿No le da vergüenza a usted, joven?-Apuntando a Yamcha- La Srta. Brief tiene una hoja de vida impecable y usted la perjudica.

Este… Yo no hice nada malo… Ella no opuso resistencia…-Con la mano en la nuca, riéndose- Perdón, Sr. Rector mi imprudencia-Mirando al suelo.

Bien, saben ustedes que besarse en sala de clases está Absolutamente Prohibido y atenta contra el reglamento de nuestra prestigiosa casa de estudios. Me veo en la obligación de llamar a su madre, Srta. Brief-Le indica el rector- Lo siento, pero las reglas son así.

Lo que me faltaba-Dándose con la mano en la cabeza- Mi madre no…

¿Por qué no?-Pregunta Yamcha- Encuentro que tus padres son permisivos contigo, no creo que esto les enfade…

No conoces a mamá-Algo molesta Bulma- Mamá es lo más entrometida que hay: pensará que tu y yo ya hemos…

Tragando saliva, Yamcha se pone serio y sonrojado. Comienza a imaginar una serie de imágenes de su novia, totalmente desnuda, cosa que hace que los latidos cardíacos aumenten. Imagina que ambos--

¿En que diablos estás pensando Yamcha?-Pregunta Bulma -¡No seas mal pensado, eso es muy pronto! ¡Además a mi no se me han olvidado las burradas que has hecho! ¿Eh?

Pero…-Detiene el comentario que iba a hacer- ¡Olvídalo!

Ambos siguen en silencio, sentados en el banquillo de los "castigados". Bulma saca los apuntes y se pone a estudiar, Yamcha se estira y se pone de pie, está aburrido. La chica nota que él está inquieto y guarda sus apuntes.

Yamcha, dime… ¿En qué te fijaste en mi cuando me viste en el desierto?-Pregunta una coqueta Bulma- Quiero saber que te atrajo de mi irresistible belleza.

Pensando lo que iba a responder, Yamcha se toma el mentón y comienza a recordar todos los momentos que él había vivido cuando conoció a Bulma y Goku en el desierto: la primera vez que la vio, la vez que iba a robar las esferas y se encontró con tamaña "sorpresita" (la vio bañándose desnuda), después otra tamaña sorpresita…

¿Y? ¿Vas a responder o no?-Algo impaciente Bulma para matar el tiempo- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Nooo, no es eso… Es que…- Riendo y sonrojado- ¡Mejor no te digo!

Veo que aún eres tímido conmigo-Poniéndose de pie y ganándose a su lado- Dime: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más de mi?

¡Verte desnuda!-Tapándose inmediatamente la boca con las dos manos y con una gota enorme de sudor en su cabeza- ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Nada de lo que dije es verdad!

¿Qué?- Totalmente sonrojada y enfurecida- ¿Acaso has estado espiándome a escondidas? ¡Eres un degenerado!

Yo no quise decir eso ¡En serio!- Deshaciéndose en disculpas a su novia por la frase que ha dicho- Yo solo dije eso… Fue un despiste mío, quise decir otra cosa… ¡Ups!- Comenzando a correr- Yo no te ando espiando en el baño… ¡De veras!

Enfurecida y explosiva, Bulma sale tras su novio a exigirle explicaciones de tal comentario. Yamcha corre a toda prisa para no ser alcanzado, pues, de seguro que le llegará otra cachetada… por sinvergüenza. El griterío era tal, que un inspector de patio tuvo que salir a calmar y sujetar a Bulma, que estaba totalmente descontrolada.

¡Me las vas a pagar Yamcha!-Con el puño en alto y gritando- Ya verás cuando estés cerca de mí…

No hice nada malo, te lo juro-Rogándole para que se calmara-No quise decir eso…

Al rato después, ambos seguían sentados en el banquillo. Una chica se acerco hasta Bulma para entregarle una hoja: eran los resultados de las notas. Comienza a buscar su nombre y no debe dar ningún examen. La chica queda mirando a Yamcha y también lo felicita… Tampoco debe dar exámenes.

¡Uf! De la que me salvé-Le dice a la muchacha que está con ellos- ¿En serio que no debo dar exámenes?

En serio, la maestra dijo que habías pasado apenas, pero pasado todas las asignatura. Bulma otra vez fue la mejor con calificación máxima de toda la escuela-comenta la chica- A propósito… ¿Vendrán a la graduación de la escuela?

Yamcha mira a Bulma, ésta le hace un desprecio. El muchacho baja la cabeza y mira a otro lado…Bulma cruza los brazos en señal de enojo y molestia: tamaña confesión de gustos de su novio la tenía inquieta y muy molesta.

Creo que vendré sola: más que mal chicos no me faltarán para acompañarme-Jactándose y mirando de reojo a Yamcha- Una chica hermosa como yo se merece al mejor.

De pronto, el Rector los llama a los dos para que pasen a su oficina. Bulma, nerviosa, porque sabe que su madre la tapará a preguntas cuando lleguen a casa, entra a la oficina. Yamcha cabizbajo, entra y se pone a ver los trofeos que tenía la prestigiosa institución. El Rector aprieta un botón y le da la orden a su secretaria para que pase la Sra. Brief a su oficina. La madre de Bulma se sorprende al ver a ambos en la oficina del rector, se sienta en el sillón y los queda mirando a los dos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Para que me ha llamado, Sr. Rector?- Pregunta la Sra. Brief mirando a los jóvenes- ¿Qué cosa hizo Bulma?

Bueno, no solamente ella… Sino con su novio… Es algo complicado por la gravedad de la situación y en el acto que los pillamos a ambos… Sra. Brief: sorprendimos a su hija con su novio en--

¡Dios mío! ¿Acá en la escuela?-Abriendo sus ojos celestes- Pero Bulma, esas cosas no se hacen acá… Tu padre si que estará molesto con ambos… Podían haber esperado un poco para "eso", aún no cumples la mayoría de edad, hija.

¡Mamá, no malinterpretes las cosas!- Enojada y ruborizada- ¡Tu siempre malinterpretas las palabras!

¿Y en dónde los sorprendieron?-Algo avergonzada la Sra.- No me diga que…

Sí señora, en la sala de clases… El profesor de aritmética los sorprendió a ambos dándose un beso en la sala. Bien, según nuestras reglas internas, los dos jóvenes no tendrán derecho a graduación, sólo a la fiesta que dará la escuela este día Viernes-Acota el rector.

¿Sólo un beso?- Respirando aliviada- ¡Ufff! Yo pensé que los había sorprendido en otra cosa más "compleja!... ¡Ay, hija! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste al entrar a la sala del rector?

Bulma mira hacia el techo, evadiendo la mirada de su madre. Yamcha en cambio, miraba al suelo, algo avergonzado por los comentarios de la mamá de Bulma. El rector les pidió que se retiraran a sus casas, pues el castigo había terminado. La señora Brief se llevó a ambos a la casa. Bulma iba al lado de su madre, mirando por la ventana, aún molesta con Yamcha.

¿Estás enojada aún, hija?- Pregunta la Sra.- Si continúas enojada, envejecerás más pronto y Yamcha buscará otra.

Mamá ¿Por qué buscas otro hobby en vez de molestarme a mí?-Comenta Bulma- Yamcha es un descarado, no quiero hablar más con él… ¡Es más, quiero que se vaya!

Yamcha escucha el comentario, y, en movimiento, se baja del carro y sale corriendo hacia la Capsule Corp. Sorprendida, La Sra. Brief trata de alcanzarlo, pero el muchacho evade hábilmente los carros colindantes. Bulma aún sigue enojada.

Se lo merece- Asintiendo con la cabeza- Es más: iré sola al baile de graduación, no necesito a ningún novio que me acompañe.

Hija, ese muchacho se nota que te quiere mucho. No desperdicies una fecha tan importante para ambos de ir juntos a un baile de graduación. Piénsalo bien antes de mandarlo al infierno-Dice la Sra. Brief.

Yamcha llega trotando a la corporación, saluda en la puerta al Dr. Brief y pasa hacia el living. Él está sudando por el trote y decide darse una ducha en el baño que hay en la habitación donde hospeda. Quita su ropa de la escuela y entra a la ducha, a refrescarse un poco. El Dr. Brief informa que el almuerzo está listo, notando que su mujer y su hija vienen llegando a la entrada de la puerta.

Está listo el almuerzo-Dice el dueño de casa- Pasen de inmediato, que esto se ve delicioso.

De acuerdo-Agrega la Sra.- ¿y Yamcha?

Está bañándose, me contó que se vino trotando…Venía todo sudado-Riendo- Este muchacho es fuerte en todos los aspectos.

Hija, ve a buscar a Yamcha para que almuerce con nosotros-Ordena la mamá- Dile que venga pronto o se le enfriará esta rica comida.

Oolong, puedes ir tú, por favor-Le ordena Bulma a Oolong- ¡Por favor!

No-Dice Oolong- Ve tú, eres su novia…

Enojada, Bulma sube las escaleras, ha reclamado todo el trayecto. Va a la habitación de Yamcha y no lo encuentra, va al baño del segundo nivel y tampoco. Algo curiosa, vuelve a entrar a la habitación de él, notando que está en la ducha. Golpea suavemente la puerta, no escucha nada, bueno sólo correr el agua de la ducha. Convencida, da la vuelta y decide regresar al living, encontrándose con Yamcha que estaba ingresando a su habitación, cubierto sólo con una toalla sujeta en sus caderas.

¿Qué haces acá?- Sonrojado por encontrar a Bulma en su habitación- Espérame, que ya voy…

Sorprendida, mira a Yamcha casi desnudo. Torso marcado por los ejercicios, abdomen perfecto, cuádriceps trabajados, bíceps notorios. Todo tapado por una toalla… Ella seguía mirando a su novio, algo impactada, pues nunca había visto a un hombre semidesnudo (ni en los dibujos de las clases de anatomía)

¿Qué miras?-Le pregunta Yamcha-¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre con una toalla?

-Riendo- No, nunca… Te ves sexy…-con tono pícaro- jejeje…

Entonces, ten la amabilidad de salir, pues me voy a vestir… -indicándole la salida- Por favor…

¿Y si no me quiero ir?-Cruzando los brazos y sentándose en la cama- ¿Conoces la ley del ojo por ojo?... Así como tú me viste, debo verte yo a ti ahora…

Tragando saliva, Yamcha respira profundo y otra vez le indica que salga de la habitación. Se gana en la puerta y le indica otra vez que lo deje cambiarse de ropa. En un instante, Bulma se pone de pie y abraza a Yamcha, poniéndose nervioso este, y tratando de que ella no lo abrace tanto.

"_Tranquilo, hombre, si ella no te hará nada malo… es como la primera vez que la besaste…Casi te caíste de la impresión, pero aún sigues vivo, respira profundo…"_

¿Por qué tan nervioso Yamcha?-Cerrando con llaves la puerta de la habitación- ¡Ufff! Qué calor hace acá-Desabotonando su blusa y provocando que su novio la mire- ¡Pero si ya me has visto desnuda!

Es que… es que…-totalmente nervioso-Este… yo… yo… nunca he… yo… yo nunca he… yo nunca he estado con una chica… Te… te… te prometo que… que… cuando te vi… Cuando te vi… Eres la única que he visto desnuda…-Sujetando la toalla.

¿En serio?-Desabrochando el botón del escote de su blusa- ¿O sea que soy la primera afortunada?... ¡Mientes!

En serio-Tratando de no mirarle el escote- Por favor… Es… es… que quiero… Vete, por favor para cambiarme… Bulma: estoy muy nervioso con todo esto…

Veamos que tan nervioso te pones con esto- Desabotonando completamente su blusa.

Boquiabierto, Yamcha observa la imagen de ver a su novia mostrarle su ropa íntima, de la impresión, el muchacho se cae de espaldas y se pone de pie… Nervioso, se sujeta la toalla y siente como sus latidos cardíacos aumentan más y más: _Respira hombre… respira… no es la primera vez que la vez así… Y ni será la última… Recuerda que ustedes dos son novios._

No… no-no me provoques-Tartamudeando-Seré ti-tímido, pero no… no un tarado…

Sin querer, Yamcha toma por la espalada a Bulma y comienza a besar a una sorprendida Bulma en el cuello. Huele el perfume de ella y siente como su interior se enciende por completo; sus manos se deslizan en dirección a los pechos de ella, deteniéndose de un momento a otro. Da vuelta a la chica y comienzan a besarse de manera apasionada. Sienten ambos como un poco de piel roza y los enciende por dentro a ambos. Ella desliza sus manos por la espalda desnuda de él, llegando hasta las caderas de él que están cubiertas por una toalla. Las manos de él descienden hasta llegar a la falda de ella, tratando de hurgar que hay más allá. La respiración de ambos se acelera mientras siguen explorando un poco más de ambos, hasta que Bulma reacciona y le da una cachetada a su novio.

¡Atrevido!-Indignadísima y roja de furia- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso?

Pero yo no vi que en ningún momento tú…-sorprendido por la reacción de ella-…La verdad es que… -tratando de bajar las revoluciones-… ¡Me voy mejor! Prefiero entrenar mejor que estar contigo… ¡Permiso!-Buscando la ropa deportiva que se iba a poner.

¡Eso es! Vete a entrenar mejor… Sinvergüenza y descarado…-Arreglando su blusa y abrochando sus botones- Ojalá partas pronto y te marches…

Tienes razón, mejor me voy…

Dando un portazo y llevándose la ropa y zapatillas, Yamcha se marcha de la habitación. Bulma, estática, ve marcharse a Yamcha por la puerta. De un momento, se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama de esa habitación, pensando lo que acababa de vivir. Nunca ha estado con un chico… Y las sensaciones que acababa de tener fueron muy fuertes para ella.

_¿Qué me sucede?... ¿Por qué lo trato así?... Yamcha está peor que yo: lo puse nervioso, me dejé llevar y le di una cachetada… Yo lo provoqué… ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso yo…? ¡Cielos!... No puedo negar que las caricias de Yamcha me volvieron loquita por un momento; me besó el cuello con inocencia y mucha pasión. Yo también quise acariciarlo, pero… ¡Ahhh! Mis prejuicios… Está bien: llevamos casi 6 meses juntos, pero… ¡No se que me pasa cuando estoy con él!... Parece que ahora me pasan más cosa con él: pero en otra índole… Las "maripositas" andan por todo mi cuerpo, por cada parte de mi piel que él acarició… ¡Rayos!_

Así pasaron las horas hasta que cayó la noche. Una estrellada noche que encumbraba a los luceros en lo más alto. Bulma ha estado pensando lo que ha sucedido en la tarde, dándole vueltas en la cabeza, no dejándole tranquila. Las maripositas no fueron precisamente en la barriga… Mira al cielo y piensa los últimos acontecimientos, se toma el cabello y lo amarra…Suspira profundo, tratando de ponerse seria…Desde el tercer piso observa hacia abajo, y divisa a su padre y a su novio, que andaban buscando a las mascotas para entrarlas al domo. Yamcha la mira, y evade la mirada de la chica, quizás por vergüenza y timidez de lo sucedido-_Descarado-_pensó…-_Son todos iguales-_ argumentó mientras seguía mirándolo. El muchacho termina sus deberes y desaparece, desconcertando a Bulma pues no hace mucho que lo había visto. Sorprendida, voltea para entrar a su habitación, encontrando a Yamcha parado al lado de su puerta.

Debemos conversar-Cabizbajo- Siento que nosotros debemos tener una plática seria…

¿De qué?-Desafiante- ¿Lo de la tarde, cierto?... Pierdes tu tiempo.

Por favor-Tomándole la cintura- ¿Somos novios? Entonces debemos conversar.

Algo dubitativa, Bulma acepta y le pide que ingrese a la habitación de ella. Él entra y se sienta en el cómodo sillón que está apegado a la pared. Ella se sienta en la cama y se cruza de brazos, mirándolo de reojo y desafiando que sus palabras sean concisas y directas.

¿Qué quieres?-Molesta, pero confundida- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

Es por lo de la tarde… Quizás soy culpable de lo que pasó-sonrojado- Pero, por eso, vengo a ofrecerte disculpas. Más que mal eres una chica decente que no merece que yo la trate así.

¡Ah! Eso…Bien por ti…-Desinteresada- Así me gusta: que rápido aprendas la lección de lo que se debe hacer con una chica decente.

Lo se-Asintiendo con la cabeza-Por eso lo de las disculpas…Bien… Eso te quería decir solamente…

Bulma se pone de pie para que Yamcha abandone su habitación, el muchacho va a salir, pero es Bulma que, de improvisto, lo detiene a él y le toma una mano. Sorprendido, él mira a través de sus profundos ojos oscuros, tratando de buscar respuestas a su inesperada reacción.

Bulma yo…-siendo interrumpido por un beso.

Es ella quien toma la iniciativa, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y besándolo con pasión. Él, cauteloso, la toma de la cintura y continúa el juego propuesto por ella: besarse. Sin darse cuenta, por un mal movimiento, caen sobre la cama de ella, provocando una carcajada unísona de ambos.

Veo que tienes ganas también-comenta Yamcha- Tranquila Bulma, que me pasan cosas.

Ni en tus mejores sueños- sobre su compañero- ¿Tan seguro estás que algún día nosotros dos…?

No es seguridad, es la realidad- Mientras acaricia la cara de ella y teniéndola sobre su cuerpo- Oye Bulma: ¿Te vas a quitar encima de mí o te quedarás sobre mí toda la noche?

De un dos por tres, ella se quita de encima y se gana al lado de su novio, tosiendo para arreglar la situación. Él la mira y le toma la mano, ella se sonríe y lo mira con sus hermosos ojos azules. Ambos quedan en silencio, contemplándose. Si hace un rato estaban molestos, ahora están en una taza de leche.

Bulma… Yo-yo-Algo nervioso- No lo puede negar: me gustas mucho… Pero lo de la tarde-lo de la tarde… yo.

Bueno… Yo también he estado pensando lo de la tarde-sonrojada recordando lo de la tarde- Y pienso que entre nosotros es más que simples besos y caricias de novios… Creo que es hora de…

¿Qué dices?-Casi saltando de la impresión- ¿O sea que tú?...

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Bulma le da a entender a Yamcha su idea: quiere algo más. Yamcha, como un niño con juguete nuevo, se cae de la impresión al suelo. Bulma, tratando de ayudarle, se ríe del momento y le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Uno frente al otro, se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso. Yamcha acaricia el cabello de ella, siente que sus latidos aumentan cuando la tiene entre sus brazos. Bulma, siente que sus maripositas la rondan por todos lados. Acercándose a susurrarle al oído, Yamcha le comenta a Bulma.

Sabes que no he estado con ninguna otra mujer-Nervioso- Me da miedo hacerte daño o cometer algún error… Quizás no me creas, pero…Nunca he estado con una chica.

Pero Yamcha… No te sientas así… Tampoco puedo opinar lo contrario: yo estoy en las mismas que tú… nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo… Nunca he estado con un chico… Soy virgen.

Tragando saliva, Yamcha abraza a Bulma, sabiendo lo que se vendría. Ella, toma el mentón de él y le da un profundo beso que lo hipnotiza y seduce por varios segundos. Cierra sus ojos y siente la fuerza de sus latidos que se aceleran a mil. Bulma, se aleja algo y lo atrae a su cama… Cayendo ambos otra vez en su cama: él sobre ella, aprisionando su cuerpo contra una curvilínea figura, sintiendo la diferencia de su anatomía contra la de ella. Bulma mira los ojos de él mientras lo rodea con sus brazos, y atrae contra su cuerpo…Yamcha, sin contener más sus deseos, se acerca otra vez a susurrarle al oído a Bulma una confesión.

Me tienes loco…No sabes las cosas que pasan por mi mente: cuando te abrazo, te beso, estoy contigo… Me enloquecen tus labios, tu cara, tu hermosa figura… Tus lindos ojos azules me han engatusado… Pienso cada cosa, que hasta yo me sonrojo…-hablándole al oído.

Parece que coincidimos en varias cosas… A mi también me pasan cosa contigo… No te lo he dicho, pero, antes de ayer te vi nadando en la piscina, y no pode quitarte la vista de encima…Tu cuerpo-Mientras le sube la polera, descubriendo su formado abdomen- Tu color de piel…

Bulma yo… - Mientras ella le da un beso y le quita la polera que traía puesta.

No hagas eso…

¿Por qué?-Pregunta ella.

Porque tengo ganas de hacerte el amor…

En silencio, ella mira a los ojos de él… qué confesión… lo dijo: y qué… Tenía ganas…Más que mal es su novio, y estaba siendo sincero con ella. Aún sobre ella, la besa apasionadamente, recibiendo respuesta a su beso… La respiración de ambos se agito, trataron de deshacerse lo más rápido posible de sus ropas. No perdiendo ningún segundo, en un dos por tres, ambos estaban en ropa interior. Yamcha no podía creer lo que veía: una imagen de diosa de Bulma, casi desnuda, solo para él. No aguantó y se avalanzó a recorrer su delicada piel y los hermosos parajes que ofrecía;

ella, para no ser menos, besó apasionadamente el cuello de él, arrancando un par de gemidos. Las manos de ella llegaron sorpresivamente hasta su ropa interior, provocando una sorpresiva carcajada de su novio, sabía lo que se vendría: _una clase de anatomía comparada entre hombre y mujer. _Estaban tan concentrados en lo de ambos, que, de repente, se abre la puerta de la habitación de Bulma: era Oolong, que quedó mudo por la escenita que estaba apreciando… Una pareja de novios en ropa interior.

Vaya, vaya… La que te traías Yamcha… JEJEJEJEJE… veo que no pierdes tu tiempo, eh…

¿Qué haces acá Oolong? ¿Te enseñaron que se debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- Le dice un ruborizado Yamcha que trata de tapar a Bulma.

¿Y a ti te enseñaron a no entrar a la pieza de tu novia?-Le contesta el cerdito-Parece que no… Lo de tímido era sólo una pantalla… ¡Qué golazo has metido, Yamcha! Y… ¿Desde cuando que ustedes dos, tortolitos…?

Bulma, sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanza una zapatilla en la cabeza a Oolong, que le da de lleno en su cabeza. Poniéndose la ropa lo más apurada posible, Bulma, sonrojada, saca de una oreja a Oolong y lo arrastra hacia el pasillo. Yamcha, también apurado, se viste lo más pronto que puede.

Ni una palabra de esto a mis padres ¿Está claro?-Furibunda

¡Suelta mi oreja, mala mujer!-Reclama Oolong- Yo no tengo la culpa de que te haya sorprendido a ti con Yamcha intimando… Ese Yamcha no ha perdido su tiempo contigo…jejeje jejeje

¿Vas a seguir con eso?-Molesta aún- Vete a dormir, entrometido…

Oolong se marcha a dormir, al fondo a la derecha…Mientras Bulma trata de respirar tranquila, voltea y ve a Yamcha, que está en la entrada de su habitación. Se acerca hasta él y le da el beso de las buenas noches. Excusándose, Bulma le dice que lo de hoy….

Bien… pues yo…-algo avergonzado por el momento- ¿Podemos conversar en la mañana?

Como quieras…-responde ella- Nada de esto a Puar, es nuestro secreto… M e hubiese gustado seguir, pero… Justo llegó Oolong…

No te preocupes…Tampoco quiero que sea algo forzado…-dice él- Entonces… ¡Buenas noches!

Así, cada uno se despide y se dirige hasta su habitación respectiva, tratando de bajar las revoluciones por lo vivido. Porque, a esa edad, priman más las hormonas que la razón.


	2. Sucesos esperados

Cuando la situación es incómoda, mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas. Aquel numerito de ambos les propinó un gran minuto de silencio a la hora del desayuno, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos. Oolong los observaba y se reía de haberlos sorprendido "in fraganti" (para él, claro). Como ya no había clases y habían egresado de la educación obligatoria, sólo les bastaba ir a la fiesta de despedida que organizaría la prestigiosa escuela. Yamcha andaba de short y un polerón sin mangas con capucha; Bulma aún andaba con su pijama. Oolong y Púar también acompañaban a los jóvenes en su despertar y en su desayuno.

Buenos días galán, salúdame y mírame a los ojos-Le decía un irónico Oolong- ¿Pudiste dormir anoche o no?

¡No seas entrometido, Oolong!-Sonrojado- Además, una caballero no tiene memoria… Pero veo que tú no lo eres.

¡Ja!- Sarcástico- ¡Claro! Cómo tú estás "comiendo" del mejor filete no te quejas…

Yamcha se llevaba una cucharada de cereales a la boca, y cuando Oolong dijo aquel comentario se atoró y comenzó a ahogarse. Púar se acerca a su amigo y trata de hacer que comience a respirar. Bulma, en tanto, se enoja.

¿Por qué diablos no te marchas a Kame House? ¡Lo que hagamos Yamcha y yo es nuestro problema, cerdo envidioso!-Enfurecida totalmente.

Siempre lo supe, ustedes dos se tienen ganas… ¡Y que ganas!

Bulma sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó en toda la cabeza a Oolong el tazón de cereales que ella tenía, dándole de lleno en toda la cabeza. Púar ríe de la situación, mientras Yamcha respira de manera normal, terminando su desayuno.

¡Bien! Estuvo bueno, ahora debo ir al gimnasio unas 3 horas y quedaré listo… Tengo que organizar mi ropa que llevaré cuando me vaya, permiso-Poniéndose de pie.

No te pares aún-Le indica Bulma- Siéntate un momento, debemos conversar.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Yamcha vuelve a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina donde estaban desayunando los cuatro presentes. Púar entiende el mensaje "entre comillas" y se marcha del lugar, Oolong, como siempre, hay que decirle las cosas para que se de cuenta.

Dime… ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Le contesta un tímido Yamcha- ¿Es por lo de anoche, cierto?

Sí, es por lo de anoche…-Mirándolo a sus ojos- La verdad es que yo… bueno… No pienses nada malo de mí, pero… ¡Cómo te lo explico!... No quise propasarme…

Te entiendo, a veces suelen suceder cosas así… La verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendido- Sonriendo- Nunca pensé que tú…

No seas mal pensado-Cortando su comentario- Bien, eres mi novio, pero… encuentro que eres un sinvergüenza, te aprovechaste de mi nobleza…

¿Perdón? Yo no empecé ese jueguito de besarse…Fue tu idea-Acotándole- Es más, si quieres ver como soy, espíame entonces, yo no me enojo-Con una sonrisa pícara.

¡Uy! si nadie te obligó, entonces… ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar?-Cruzando sus brazos- ¿Qué querías demostrarme, eh?...

¿Qué?-Enrostrándole su error- Si quedaste en ropa interior… ¿Sabes? No se lo que quieres de mí, pero te puedo decir una cosa, señorita Brief: yo no soy de fierro…Permiso.

Poniéndose de pie, Yamcha se marcha de la cocina y se dirige hasta el gimnasio, en el 4to piso, a trabajar con las máquinas más pesadas. Bulma se queda en la cocina y comienza a reír y a recordar la noche anterior. _"Para tener 17 años no estás nada de mal"_. Pero, de un instante a otro se vienen los comentarios que le ha hecho su madre por todo lo que ha vivido con Yamcha estos últimos meses: _hija, cualquier decisión que tomes en tu vida privada, piénsalo dos veces antes de actua_r…

Pensando, Bulma comienza a reflexionar: _La verdad es que no se que me pasa… ¡En serio! Siempre quise un novio guapo, fuerte, que me defendiese… Con Yamcha ha sido todo tan distinto, tan especial… Me molesta que las otras se le acerquen a hablarle, pero, cuando estoy cerca de él es como estuviese hipnotizada… parece que sus feromonas me tienen vuelta locas mis hormonas… Cuando lo beso, me siento nerviosa, siento maripositas en mi estómago…Y cuando me abraza…Uff… Parece que me voy a desmayar… Sus fuertes brazos, sentirme protegida bajo sus brazos… Su varonil sonrisa, su mirada de niño ingenuo… Combinada con su apariencia de "chico malo"… Bueno, malo no es… Peo me agrada ser su novia…Me encanta serlo…Caminar con él de la mano en el parque, mirar las nubes pasar por el cielo…Aún recuerdo que fui yo la que te besé por primera vez, jejejeje… Estabas tan nervioso que pensé que te caerías de la impresión, pero no… Pensé que te quedarías ahí, mirándome, pero me respondiste el beso…Sorpresa: nada es lineal… todo es relativo… ¿Y lo de anoche?..._

Bulma… ¿Qué sucede entre Yamcha y tú?-Pregunta Púar- Si es que no te molesta responderme, obvio.

¡Eh! ¡Nada!-Llevándose la mano a su cabeza- Son cosas que pasan, no es para preocuparse…

Yamcha anda muy extraño estos últimos días, bueno, también se irá un par de días más a entrenar a Kame House… ¿No te da pena que se marche?

No te preocupes por eso, podemos ir a verlo igual… -consolando a Púar- Yo también lo extrañaré cuando se marche…

En el 4to piso, Yamcha entrena levantando pesas, sudando y haciendo más esfuerzos… Como todo en esta casa es pura tecnología, las máquinas miden el trabajo realizado y el cálculo de calorías quemadas. El sudor recorre su cara, el polerón está marcado de sudor en el pecho y en su espalda, continúa levantando las pesas y ejerciendo resistencia, ejercitando su cuerpo. Ha pasado una hora y media en esta rutina, usando resortes que tira y que las máquinas le miden el trabajo hecho, el agua cae por su cara, su cabello corto está completamente mojado, y sus brazos ya no resisten más… Descanso. Se sienta y se cuelga una toalla en su cuello, tratando de secar su sudor…deja la toalla sobre su cabeza y se sienta en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas…Piensa un momento… respira profundo y recuerda lo de anoche, que dulce imagen de diosa tuvo de Bulma anoche, apreciarla casi en su máximo esplendor: la delicada piel, sus labios suaves, besarlos, sus turgentes pechos, cubiertos por su linda ropa interior… Respira hombre, que te vas a ahogar…Abdominales…Uno… dos… tres… En una secuencia interminable para sacarse a Bulma un rato de su cabeza… No descanses, pues te desconcentras fácilmente…Sigue con la secuencia interminable de abdominales… Ahora, flexiones de brazos…Uno, dos, tres… Otra secuencia interminable de ejercicios extenuantes… Otra vez la imagen de diosa de su novia… ¡Basta!...

No se que me pasa… pero si esto no se acaba, me volveré loco…-Diciéndolo en voz alta.

Se quita el polerón, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, lleno de gotas de sudor…Comienza a trotar alrededor del lugar, aumentando la velocidad a momentos…En una esquina aparece Bulma, vestida con un diminuto short rosa y una polera escotada…zapatillas a la moda…Observa a Yamcha mientras entrena, nota que está todo sudado, que él no se ha percatado de su presencia… Ella lo continúa mirando, ya no luce como jovencito, más bien parece un hombre…De pronto, Yamcha nota que estaba Bulma mirándolo y detiene su entrenamiento. Toma la toalla blanca y se la cuelga en el cuello.

No sabía que te gustaba mirarme mientras entreno- Comenta él- ¿Me puedes alcanzar esa bebida isotónica que está en el cooler?

¡Cómo no!-Mientras ella busca la bebida y se la va a entregar- ¡Puaj, estás todo sudado!...Toma, ahí está tu bebida… Oye… quería saber si me acompañarías al centro comercial… Te recuerdo que hoy es la despedida. Y que en dos días más es la fiesta en la casa de Aiori Miura.

¿No se supone que yo no iba a ir contigo?... Cambiaste de opinión…

Así es, cambié de opinión… Entonces, ve a bañarte y te espero en el coche ¡Apúrate!

Después de un rato, ambos estaban en el centro comercial, mirando en las vitrinas los trajes de gala para fiestas… Un hermoso vestido turquesa hipnotizó a Bulma durante 15 minutos…No lo pensó dos veces y pasaron a la boutique a ver de más cerca el vestido…

¡Quiero eses vestido!-Le indicó Bulma a la vendedora- No había visto cosa más hermosa en el centro comercial…

¡Cómo no señorita!-Le indica la vendedora- Es un vestido que queda ajustado al cuerpo y que es muy escotado…Cuando digo escotado, es porque los varones se darán vuelta a mirarle…

Entonces me lo pruebo de inmediato-Quitándoselo de las manos a la vendedora- Yamcha: espérame ahí mientras me pruebo este vestido…No te muevas.

Yamcha esperaba sentado, algo aburrido… Miraba los arreglos de la tienda, de pronto, la vendedora le indica a él que debe ir a una tienda por más efectivo. Asiente con la cabeza, obedeciendo la información. Bulma avisa que está lista, y le pide a Yamcha que se acerque a verla…

Yamcha… ¿Cómo me veo?-Le pregunta una radiante Bulma vestida con un vestido que le queda perfecto- ¿Luce, cierto?

Estás…estás… estás preciosa-Anonadado- Me has dejado sin habla… (Notando un pequeño detalle que dejaba ver algo de su pecho izquierdo)

Ahora sólo me faltan los zapatos y algún accesorio, acompáñame….

Yamcha estaba en las nubes por aquel detalle que ella había dejado ver… Le había regalado parte de su hermosa perfección. Bulma le hablaba, y él, embobado, le decía a todo sí…Llenos de cajas y bolsas, regresan a casa, pues ya se les había hecho tarde, debían arreglarse para la fiesta.

Los padres de Bulma ya habían llegado, y como de costumbre, la Sra. ya estaba lista para salir; su peinado y traje hacía juego. El Dr. iba con un impecable terno gris y corbata verde manzana. Yamcha era todo un misterio, pues o se veía salir de su habitación. Bulma, en cambio, era ayudada por su madre a peinarse… Debía lucir preciosa, pues debía ser la envidia de todas las que se habían burlado de ella durante su época de estudiante.

Mamá: ¿Y Yamcha?... No le he visto desde que volvimos del centro comercial… ¿Lo has visto?

No, pero hace un rato atrás le estaba ayudando a tu padre a desempacar las cosas que trajimos… Calma hija, si todo va a lucir bien… ¡Lista! Mírate al espejo.

Bulma gritó de la emoción al verse tan preciosa en el espejo de su habitación: el hermoso vestido turquesa hacía juego con sus aros, con su collar de gemas ad-hoc. Los zapatos de taco alto la hacían verse divina, el maquillaje era perfecto, nada de más. Su cabello suelto peinado hacia un lado la hacía verse no como una jovencita. Emocionada, bajo corriendo hasta el living para que su padre la viese…Oolong y Púar quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Bulma y se deshicieron en alabanzas… Estaban listos entonces.

¡Yamcha, apúrate que nos vamos! Recuerda que tú también eres ex alumno-Le dice el Dr.- Apúrate antes de que me hija se impaciente.

Ya voy, momento…

De un impecable traje de frac, humita negra, camisa blanca, zapatos negros, cabello corto ordenado. Con las manos en los bolsillos aparece Yamcha en la parte alta de la escala. En un dos por tres baja hasta el lado de Bulma y le ofrece su brazo para escoltarla.

¡Sorpresa! ¿Te gusta como me veo?-Preguntándole a su novia.

Te ves guapo-cerrándole un ojo- … Seremos la envidia de la noche, jejejejeje-riendo sarcástica.

Tú te ves mejor que yo-Dándole un beso en la mejilla- No me canso de mirarte, te ves hermosa. ¡Vamos!

Los 4 subieron al coche de la Corporación que conducía el chofer. Yamcha y Bulma se habían sentado en la parte trasera del coche, e iban charlando. Los padres de Bulma iban en la parte delantera, conversando. Un embobado Yamcha miraba desconcertado a una preciosa Bulma que irradiaba belleza y perfección. Su bella sonrisa contrastaba con su suave labial que llevaba puesto.

¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunta un anonadado Yamcha- ¿Cómo crees que será lo de hoy?

Es el día que tanto he esperado-Frotándose las manos- Noooo, es mi último día acá, en la secundaria… ¡Qué recuerdos! Este año ha sido muy bueno…

Este año nos conocimos-Le comenta él en voz baja- Este año conocí a la chica más hermosa y más inteligente de toda esta ciudad…Yo… yo creo que nosotros dos hacemos una bonita pareja… ¿Qué crees?

Mmm… no se…-Algo desinteresada- Puede ser… la verdad es que aún sigo buscando un novio-Mirando la cara que ponía Yamcha con aquel comentario.

Él, al escuchar esa desinteresada respuesta, se da vuelta y comienza a mirar por la ventana. Bulma nota lo que ha provocado su comentario y se ríe de la situación: Sabe que lo tiene en la palma de su mano. Aún triste, Yamcha sigue mirando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, el pasar de los autos… De pronto, Bulma le toma la mano.

¿Te han dicho lo guapo que te pones cuando evades mi mirada?-Insinúa coqueta- y lo de buscar novio, ese eres tú… Ya lo encontré, sólo basta que se comporte bien y no les siga el juego a las otras-Riendo.

Bulma…

Dime

Te ves hermosa.

Tomándole con suma delicadeza el rostro a ella le da un beso, un beso que la ha pillado desprevenida. Con un hábil movimiento, Yamcha gana sus manos en la cintura de ella, continúa besándola. Ella, para no ser menos, se cuelga al cuello de él. Después de besarse, se toman de la mano y se sonríen de manera cómplice.

Creo que esta noche será inolvidable-Le dice ella- ¿Bailarás conmigo?

Este… ¡No se bailar!-Llevándose la mano a la nuca- Pero puedo aprender en la práctica… ¡Te lo prometo!

Así, llegaron a las hermosas dependencias de la prestigiosa escuela, que estaban a la salida de la ciudad. Un enorme letrero daba la bienvenida a la Generación Alfa-Delta. Una hilera de carros entraba por el camino iluminado de hermosos faroles. Al fondo se podían ver los estacionamientos y a los ex alumnos saludarse. El carro de la corporación se detiene, es hora de bajarse. Descienden los padres de Bulma primero, y después, Bulma, ayudada por Yamcha. Ambos jóvenes avanzan juntos hacia la recepción con la familia de ella. Entran al salón de la cena en su mesa asignada, se sientan los cuatro. Los demás invitados también hacen lo mismo, para así esperar pronto la ceremonia de premiación.

La ceremonia fue bastante predecible, pues la mayoría de las distinciones se las llevó Bulma: mejor alumna, mejor alumna destacada en Ciencias, en matemáticas. Hasta Yamcha se llevó un premio: mejor alumno deportista, cosa que al salir a recibir su premio, provocó un griterío de las ex compañeras de Bulma, cosa que no le gustó mucho a ella. Después de esto, cenaron todos unos ricos platos de Filete Miñón con trozos de espárragos con champiñones, acompañados de un buen vino tinto. Comenzó a sonar música ambiental y los jóvenes se dirigen hacia el hall preparado especialmente para ellos: para la gran fiesta. Bulma toma del brazo a Yamcha y lo saca de un brazo hacia el lugar. Bulma iba saludando a sus ex compañeros de secundaria y sonreía mientras iba caminando. Yamcha saludaba también a los pocos compañeros que alcanzó a conocer, apresurando su paso hasta que llegan al hall.

Este… Te dije que no se bailar-Rascándose la cabeza- No quiero hacer el ridículo.

No te preocupes… ¡Verás que no será tan difícil y…!-- (interrumpida)

Brief, la otrora "patito feo" de la secundaria-Riendo la otra joven- Veo que tu paseo por el mundo tuvo "buenos resultados"-Mirando coquetamente a Yamcha- Dime… ¿él es Yamcha Taro, tu novio?

Una preciosa joven de escultural figura, cabello rubio liso, ojos verdes, labios rosa…piel blanca. Llevaba puesto un escotado vestido negro que dejaban ver sus hermosos y "desarrollados" encantos. A Yamcha se le fue sola la vista a los encantos de la otra muchacha, notando Bulma el desvío de la vista de su novio.

Sí Blun, él es-Molesta y cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

Me habían contado lo guapo y fuerte que es tu novio… A pesar de tener 17 se ve bastante varonil-Rondando como felina a su víctima- No me he presentado… Blun Eru: reina de la secundaria.

Encantado-Dándole un beso en la mejilla- Los muchachos me han hablado de ti…

¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-Le propone la chica- La pasaremos genial… ¡Ven!

¡Basta, Blun!-Enfurecida Bulma- ¡Te lo prohibo! ¡Yamcha es mi novio, y no voy a dejar que una zorra como tú me lo quite!

¿Cómo me has llamado?-Indignada- Ja… ¡Di lo que quieras! De ti, espero cualquier cosa… "Cerebrito".

Bulma, descontrolada, se lanza sobre Blun a darle una cachetada: entre Yamcha y 3 muchachos más separan a las chicas para que no peleen. Yamcha sujeta a Bulma mientras que los otros 3 chicos se llevan a la otra muchacha. Bulma continúa gritándole improperios a la joven, mientras que la otra chica no se queda atrás. Calmándose un poco, Bulma ordena su vestido y queda mirando a Yamcha, enojada.

¿Qué?-Le pregunta él- ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de esta pelea?

Los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas y sale apresurada de su lado… Yamcha, sorprendido, sale tras ella, para alcanzarla… Bulma comienza a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles del lugar. Se encuentra sola, comienza a llorar y se sienta al lado de un árbol, sobre el pasto. Se saca sus tacos y su sollozo se vuelve más triste y desconsolado: Yamcha llega, pero, al notar que ella está sentada en el césped aguarda tras un árbol, acercándose sigilosamente.

Vete, quiero estar sola-Le ordena Bulma mientras seca esas negras lágrimas- ¡Quiero estar sola! ¿No me escuchaste?

Lo siento…-Excusándose- Nunca pensé que te pondrías así…

Entonces vete a bailar con esa zorra-Enojada- Hay muchas chicas que se mueren por bailar contigo hoy… ¡Ve!

No quiero bailar con las otras, quiero bailar contigo- Sentándose al lado de ella- A parte que ni se bailar… ¡Como bailarín soy buen artista marcial!

Aquel comentario sacó risas a Bulma… Yamcha se gana más al lado de ella y le seca cuidadosamente las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos. Él mira hacia el cielo y nota que hay nubes negras en el cielo…

Yamcha… Perdóname por lo que te dije-Mirando al suelo- Lo siento, yo no quise ofenderte…

No te preocupes-sonriendo- Recuerda que también puedo ser tu amigo y confidente…

¿Amigo? Yo pensaba que éramos novios… Además, los amigos no se besan a escondidas…-Cambiando su semblante e iluminado su rostro- Y los amigos no le toman la cintura a sus amigas… Ni les dicen palabras bonitas al oído…

Es un decir… ¡Nada más! Oye… Te ves preciosa-Bajando su tono de voz- Estoy acompañado de la más bonita e inteligente…Ven.

Poniéndose de pie, Yamcha y Bulma se miran el uno al otro; Bulma le toma las manos a él y comienza a sonreír. Él, pendiente de su mirada, se deja engatusar por aquellos azules ojos que continúan mirándole. También sonríe, continúa mirándola, en silencio…Ofrece su brazo y salen en dirección al hall central a bailar.

Oye Yamcha, dime… ¿Cómo me veo?

Eso no hace falta decirlo, pero… Te lo diré: te ves hermosa…

- ¿En serio?-Pregunta ella.

Si lo sabes… Lo sabes desde que llegamos… -mirando tímidamente su figura- ¿Para qué lo preguntas si lo sabes?

Son cosas mías… Oye, por lo de hace un rato… No creo que esa se quiera aparecer, pues le daré una paliza si se aparece a rondarte-Mirándolo a él- Te recuerdo que eres mi novio, y debes comportarte como tal.

¡Epa! No soy de tu propiedad-Riendo del comentario- Parece que usted, señorita Bulma no deja sus actitudes de niña mimada, ¿Eh?

No, no las dejo…-rodeándolo a él con sus brazos, colgándose a su cuello- Eres el más guapo de la noche ¿Te diste cuenta?

Esas cosas no me interesan- Acariciando la cara de ella- Pero si tú lo dices…

Llegando al hall, ambos entraron al salón de baile; en una sesión relámpago, Bulma le enseñó a bailar a Yamcha para que disfrutaran ambos, como todos, de la última reunión de la generación Alfa Delta de aquella institución. Como buen aprendiz, Yamcha adquirió rápidamente las habilidades para bailar, sorprendiendo a la misma B por la rapidez de su aprendizaje. Bailaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hasta que la ceremonia terminó. Bulma se reunió con un grupo de amigas mientras Yamcha hablaba con los pocos compañeros que alcanzó a conocer… Todos se despidieron hasta que ellos decidieron regresar a la casa. Buscando entre su ropa una cápsula, Yamcha sacó una que se transformó en su nave, abrió la puerta y ayudó a Bulma a entrar en ella. No tardaron ni 10 minutos en llegar a la casa, y, entrando por la cocina, ambos quitaron sus zapatos y subieron hasta el tercer piso, a la habitación de Bulma. Ella, mirando a todos lados, le indicó a Yamcha que entrara lo más silencioso posible a su cuarto. Ya en él, Yamcha se quita la chaqueta y se desamarra la humita que traía, mientras que Bulma guarda los tacos que traía puestos. Sonriendo, ella se acerca hasta él y lo abraza, tratando de rodear la gran espalda de él. Él también la abraza, le toma su cintura y la besa con suma delicadeza… Ella responde aquel tierno beso con otro más apasionado, más intenso. Él, en un instante, recorre con sus manos hasta llegar al límite de la espalda de ella, deteniéndose.

Basta…-Dice él, alejándose de ella- Mejor me detengo… ¡Lo siento Bulma, pero no puedo!

¿Acaso no te gusto?-Sentándose en la cama- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones…

No es por eso… Es que yo- Evadiendo la mirada de ella- Yo…

¿No te gusto?-Tratando Ella de encontrar su mirada- ¿Acaso no soy de tu gusto?

Ese es el detalle… Me gustas mucho…-mirándola totalmente sonrojado- No aguanto más, Bulma…

¿Qué estás diciendo, Yamcha?-Sorprendida- ¿Acaso Tú…?

Abalanzándose sobre ella, Yamcha gana su cuerpo sobre el de ella, besando apasionadamente su cuello, tratando de ir más allá con sus manos. Ella, sorprendida, no atina a nada, pero, de un momento a otro, se deja llevar por la situación. En una osada actitud, Yamcha quita cuidadosamente los colgantes del vestido de ella, apareciendo ante sus ojos, una hermosa imagen que jamás olvidará: un par de turgentes pechos que llamaban a ser acariciados. No lo duda dos veces, los besa y acaricia suavemente, provocando que la respiración de ambos se agite. Ella, por no ser menos, enrolla sus piernas contra las de él, provocando que él se sorprenda por dicho acto. Sus manos suben por sus perfectos muslos, deslizando sus encendidas manos por la piel de ella. Bulma, desabrocha uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su novio, dejando al descubierto sus formados pectorales y perfecto abdomen. Quitándose la camisa, Yamcha deja que Bulma acaricie su espalda y lo bese en el cuello. De un momento a otro, ella sale de la prisión de los brazos de su novio y, en un acto sin precedentes, deja caer su vestido. Yamcha casi se cae de la impresión; sus latidos aumentaron de manera dramática.

¿Qué estás haciendo?-hipnotizado- ¡Dios mío!... no lo puedo creer…

Esto es apenas el comienzo…-ganándose sobre su compañero-ven acá…Tranquilo: yo no muerdo…

Ayudándolo, le quita el pantalón, quedando ambos con una prenda de ropa interior. Yamcha, gana su cuerpo sobre ella, mientras la besa y acaricia su piel, encendiéndose más y más… Bulma, desliza sus manos por la espalda de él, quemando más la pasión entre ambos. Al juntar un poco más sus cuerpos, él siente la presión de los pechos de ella, rozando con su cuerpo, enloqueciendo de a poco. El juego erótico, de acariciarse, besarse en el cuello, de tocar suavemente la piel de ambos se intensificó más. Casi torturados ambos por la pasión, antes de dar el paso principal, comienzan a besarse locamente…

Me tienes loco, no aguanto… Tu piel, tu cuerpo… Quiero hacerte mía-casi jadeando.

No te detengas… Sólo hazlo--

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que ambos quedaran estáticos, mudos. Ambos quedaron perplejos…Bulma, haciendo callar a Yamcha le pide un par de segundos. Los golpes en la puerta de ella continúan, hasta que…

Hija ¿Estás ahí?-Pregunta la Sra.- ¿Estás ahí?

Haciendo un gesto, Bulma le ordena a Yamcha que se esconda, y que tome todas sus prendas que están esparcidas por la habitación. Aleteando como pájaro, Bulma apura a Yamcha para que se esconda, lo más pronto posible. Éste, al ser alto, no cabe en el closet, ni en el mueble de ropa, ni en el baño… ¡Debajo de la cama!-ordena Bulma-y Yamcha se esconde, semidesnudo, le reclama a Bulma por la situación… guardando silencio, Yamcha, a regañadientes, se esconde bajo la cama. Bulma aprovecha de ordenar un poco su ropa y toma su camisola de dormir, abre la puerta y ve a su madre parada de frente a la puerta.

¿Qué quieres, mamá? Tengo sueño-Bostezando de manera falsa- Dime: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Quería preguntarte si has visto a Yamcha, pues Púar anda preocupado por él-indica la Sra.- Además… ¿Se vino contigo? Pues no los sentí llegar…Y como te veo sólo a ti…

¡Se quedó con los muchachos!-no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que decir- Mis compañeros lo invitaron a que se quedase un rato a compartir con ellos… Lo quieren conocer más…

De seguro le presentarán chicas-Bromeando- ¿sabes? Cunado ustedes dos se fueron a bailar, un sinnúmero de chicas se me acercaron para preguntarme si ustedes dos eran hermanos o amigos…

¿Eso era?-apurando el diálogo- Qué haga lo que él quiera… además, no creo que él se porte mal… ¡Buenas noches!

Espera… ¿te sientes bien?-Pregunta la Sra.

Sí… ¿Por?-Responde Bulma

Es que estás con los pómulos rosados y con tus pupilas dilatadas…Estás algo acelerada hija… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Acaso peleaste con él otra vez?-dudosa la Sra.

Mamá…Tengo sueño…Estoy bien, gracias-Algo irritada- ¡Buenas noches!

Dando un portazo, Bulma vuelve a su habitación, la conversa con su madre la ha descolocado un poco, pues ha llegado en el momento más inoportuno (parece que las madres prevén este tipo de situaciones) Algo no encaja: hace un momento estaba ella con… ¿y Yamcha? No estaba…Perpleja, lo busca por todos lados: bajo la cama, en el baño… ¡Nada! Se lo ha tragado la tierra. De un instante, mira hacia el primer piso, y ahí lo encuentra, vestido, pero con la camisa desabrochada, como si viniese solitario de la fiesta de graduación. Como lo que Bulma acabó de decir fuese cierto…Haciéndole un gesto de que todo está bien, Yamcha entra por la puerta principal de la Corporación. Bulma baja y corre hasta él, abrazándolo…

Disculpa como ha terminado todo esto-le dice ella al oído, en voz baja- Casi nos sorprendieron.

¡Ah! Pues… Parece que vamos a ser siempre interrumpidos-Mirando las estrellas, algo desencantado- Quiero ir a mi habitación, permiso.

Pero Yamcha… No es culpa mía que mi madre haya golpeado la puerta-Mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules- Quizás no era la ocasión y…

Bulma, entiéndeme…Hace un momento atrás me tenías loco por ti… ¡Y mira como estoy ahora, casi arrancando! Ya no aguanto más… No soy de fierro, como lo viste hace un par de segundos atrás.

Yo también estoy acelerada aún… Yo también quiero acabar lo que empezamos-susurrándole al oído- ¿Y si vamos a tu habitación, no a la mía?

Tomándose de la mano, entran en silencio y se dirigen hasta las escaleras, al segundo piso. Bulma, abraza a Yamcha y comienza a besarlo, casi se caen. Él, para no caer, la toma entre sus brazos y la conduce hasta su habitación. Ambos entran y Bulma le pone seguro a la puerta, para que nadie los interrumpa.


	3. Inolvidable día

Encerrados en la habitación, la pareja comienza, lentamente a besarse, sin ningún apuro. Ella desabotona uno a uno los botones de la camisa de él, quitándosela y lanzándosela a la cara. Él, con sumo cuidado, le quita la camisola de dormir que ella traía puesta, dejándola caer a los pies de ella… ¡Qué bella imagen!-pensó él-Mientras veía a su chica sólo con la última prenda que aún le impedía su desnudez completa. Bulma, en un veloz acto le quita el pantalón a su novio, dejándolo en la misma que ella. Los latidos a mil, la presión sanguínea a las nubes; conduciéndose ambos hasta la cama, jugueteando, acariciándose, besándose locamente. De pronto, ella lo empuja a él, que cae sobre la cama, quedando a su completa disposición, como su esclavo…Inerme e indefenso, Yamcha continúa disfrutando al ver cada rincón de la piel de Bulma hasta que ella se deshace de su última prenda, causando que la impresión casi lo desmaye…Está totalmente desnuda.

Me vas a matar de la impresión-sorprendido- ¡Dios mío! Me voy a desmayar…

Ahora no-le dice ella mientras se sienta sobre sus piernas- Esto recién comienza…

Tenía razón, esto recién comienza para ambos. Aprovechando tal regalo de tener un par de pechos turgentes frente a él, los comienza a besar y a morder suavemente, causando suaves gemidos de ella. Aquellos sonidos que acababa de escuchar parecía que lo encendían más. Siguió haciendo lo mismo: probando aquellos pezones rosa que tenía a su vista, para degustar…Bulma, jadeando por ese acto, besaba el cuello de él, sujetándose con fuerza entre sus piernas. Cada caricia, cada sensación los amarraba a ambos a seguir en este acto. Ella, como estaba sobre él, lo empuja suavemente, hasta quedar ambos uno sobre el otro; La piel de ambos no podía estar más sensible ante este nuevo descubrimiento… Poder jugar a ser amantes. De pronto, Bulma baja con sus manos a una parte que no le había prestado atención, deshaciéndose ella de la última prenda de Yamcha, quedando ambos desnudos. Se quedaron mirando por un momento, ver cada rincón de ambos, como si nunca se hubiesen visto antes. Tomándole la mano, Bulma atrajo a un excitadísimo Yamcha hasta el lecho, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de él. Sus manos acarician su pecho, los labios de él, su zona erógena…Tomándola y acercándola hasta él, de frente, le susurra suavemente, jadeando, con palabras entrecortadas.

_Tengo miedo…__ Pero a la vez estoy vuelto loco…Temo hacer algo mal, pero a la vez quiero hacerte mía… Quiero que esto sea inolvidable para ambos, pero tampoco quiero ser bruto contigo… Estoy en éxtasis al mirarte, al tocarte, al verte desnuda… Pero soy un inexperto, un jovencito que no tiene la más mínima idea de esto…Tu cuerpo; ni en mis mejores sueños lo pude ver así, de manera perfecta… Eres una diosa, eres la perfección misma…Soñé tenerte así, y ahora…Lo tengo… Soy un afortunado al vivir esto contigo._

Siguiendo el juego de palabras al oído, ella le contesta de la misma manera, tomándole con su mano su mentón, y mirándolo fijamente. Un par de segundos para mirarse antes de consumar todo.

_Nunca pensé que este día llegaría…Pensé que nosotros estaríamos un par de meses, pero, al vernos así, frente a frente, creo que lo nuestro no es un simple capricho… Nosotras vivimos esto de manera distinta, de manera más pausada…Verte y tenerte bajo mi control me encandila, me tortura, me tienta demasiado… Tengo al chico más guapo de aquí, suplicándome para que le permita dejar hacerme suya… Yo también te deseo, con locura… Ya n__o soporto este suplicio, mis entrañas me lo piden a gritos…_

Suavemente, comenzaron a hacer el amor…Como ambos eran inexpertos, lo hicieron con sumo cuidado, para que la experiencia fuese lo más grata posible. Perdiéndose ambos, en un momento, en inexplicables nuevas sensaciones, sonidos, rincones. Él tomó la iniciativa, sobre ella. Con mucha ternura le hizo el amor, siendo suave y pausado, nada de excentricidades…Cada gemido era miel para los oídos de ambos… Había ternura y placer; las sábanas rozaban la piel de ambos y el bamboleo de ambos cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar…Aumentaron también los latidos de ambos, su difusa respiración…La intensidad de los gemidos se intensificó, pues la ternura, ahora, le había dejado paso al deseo…Bulma deslizaba suavemente sus manos por la espalda de él, mientras Yamcha se deslizaba hacia abajo a disfrutar de aquellas montañas indómitas que había que descubrir y disfrutar. El contraste de ambas pieles carbonizaba los deseos de ambos: mientras los gemidos de ella aumentaban por la intensidad de los movimientos de ambos, él sólo se dejaba llevar, tratando de mirar a su amada, tratando de perderse frente a sus hermosos ojos. Deteniéndose para un descanso, sintiendo el choque de sus pálpitos, Ella toma la iniciativa, sobre su compañero, dejándole una exquisita vista a lo que él hubiese deseado. Ella, como toda una maestra, comienza a moverse al ritmo de sus instintos, provocando que su compañero casi caiga en éxtasis. Ahora se abría paso por las entrañas de ella, robándole un gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer…No deteniéndose, disfrutando ambos de sus propios instintos. El bamboleo se intensifica más y más; sus gemidos también…

_ ¡Dios mío!... Guarda un poco de silencio… o los despertaremos a todos…_

_ No me interesa lo que opinen los demás- _Jadeando ella-_ sigue con lo tuyo…_

_ Oh… no lo puedo creer… Eres mía…sólo mía…_

Pronunciando estas últimas palabras, llegando casi al clímax…Ambos se ponen frente a frente, besándose intensamente, mordisqueando los labios rosa de ella; ella arañando la espalda de él… El placer no daba más, hasta que ella arquea hacia atrás su espalda, siente como un gemido se roba su voz y su respiración. Él, en cambio, siente que el éxtasis máximo lo libera en las entrañas de ella, cerrando sus ojos y ahogando un gemido en su garganta. No lo puede creer, es presa de sus instintos…Después, ella deja caer su sudado cuerpo sobre el de él, que pareciera que aún no reaccionara por tamaña realidad que acababa de vivir.

_ Dios… Dios mío… (Con la respiración entrecortada)…No lo puedo creer…__Estoy en las nubes…_

Normalizando un poco su respiración, Bulma sobre el pecho de su compañero, comienza sonreír por la confesión… Lo abraza y besa tiernamente, mientras cubre con la sábana los cuerpos de ambos.

Ahora tú también eres mío-Sonriendo- Y deberás comportarte como novio mío que eres ahora…

Lo se-Tratando de respirar de manera normal- Lo se…

Riendo ambos por eso, se abrazan y quedan totalmente dormidos.

El reloj despertador suena: son las 11:30 am. Entrando los rayos del sol por todos lados,

Yamcha, algo molesto, despierta, nota que aún está "cansado" por lo de un par de horas atrás. Se sonríe y no lo puede creer, tuvo a la chica más hermosa de la ciudad entre sus brazos y la hizo completamente suya. A pesar de ser un jovencito inexperto, no tuvo "efectos secundarios" aquella actividad amatoria… Estira sus brazos y se comienza a levantar, buscando su ropa interior, para irse a la ducha…--

¡Despierta!-Entrando a toda prisa Púar-Es hora de que estés en el gimnasio, entrenado… Recuerda que te vas en un par de días más…

Podrías golpear antes de entrar-Le dice un sorprendido Yamcha- Lo se, me conoces hace años, y bueno…

Amigo… No se si es de mi importancia, pero… ¿Por qué estás desnudo?-Curioso- ¿Vas a la ducha? (entra Oolong a la habitación de él)

Este… sí… ¡Eso! Voy a darme una ducha e ir a desayunar…-Sacándose el comentario de Púar- Permiso muchachos…

¿Dormiste solo anoche?-Pregunta Oolong.

Sí, ¿Por qué?-Algo nervioso Yamcha.

¿Y esto?- Tomando con sus manos ropa interior de mujer de color rosa-¿Con quien pasaste la noche?

Eso no te interesa-quitándole la prenda de las manos a Oolong- Esto no es tuyo, tiene dueña…

¿De quién?

Es de Bulma, permiso…

Oolong quedó mudo con aquel comentario, pues Yamcha no se había inmutado en contestarle, al contrario, fue firme y decidido al responderle. Dejando aquella prenda sobre un mueble, él entra a darse una ducha para despertar e ir de inmediato al gimnasio, sin antes desayunar.

En el jardín de la Corporación, Bulma había invitado un grupo de amigas para conversar sobre sus años de secundaria y como habían sido para ellas. En la mesa, había ricos pasteles y jugos frutales para degustar. Las otras muchachas, que eran 4, habían llegado a las 11:00 hrs. de la mañana, Provocando que la dueña de casa (Bulma) se levantase temprano, pues sus padres se habían ido de viaje.

Gracias por invitarnos hoy-Comenta Rina, la pelirroja del grupo- Esta será una instancia para debatir cosas de chicas.

No es nada… Ustedes han sido mis amigas desde que estamos en la primaria… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Antes que nada… ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes anoche?

Cómo te fue a ti- Le pregunta la castaña de ojos verdes, llamada Erin- Te vimos acaramelada con tu novio…Supe que casi te agarraste con Blun ¿Es eso cierto?

Así es –Algo molesta por recordar- Esa zorra quería llevarse a mí Yamcha a bailar con ella… ¿Cómo lo ven?

Es una descarada-Argumenta Clío, la morena de cabello azul- Pero, por lo que tengo entendido, ella, hace bastante tiempo que tiene en la mira a tu novio.

Lo que dice Clío es cierto… Escuché la otra vez que, la primera vez que tú llegaste con él a la secundaria, Blun no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima… Parece que hasta se ha encaprichado con tu novio… ¡Ten cuidado con esa arpía!-Le comenta Fiora, la rubia del grupo- Esa zorra puede hacer uso de sus encantos con tu novio, o si no pregúntame a mí, que me quito a Aiori… (Largándose a llorar)

Fiora: sabes que cuentas con nosotras…-La consuela Erin- Esa arpía no se saldrá con la suya… ¿Cierto Bulma?

Cierto Erin… Tienes razón…Como hoy es la fiesta en la casa de Aiori, de seguro que esa bataclana irá con sus amigotas para hacernos la vida imposible…Muchachas: hay que organizarse para que esta fiesta sea inolvidable-Diciéndolo una inspiradísima Bulma- Y evitar que esa nos amargue la noche ¿Qué dicen?

Con un unísono sí de las otras 4 muchachas, se ponen de acuerdo para la fiesta de esta noche: de cómo irán vestidas, con quien irán acompañadas, a que hora llegará cada una, etc. ¡Cosas de mujeres!

Muchachas, después de esto ¿Qué harán con sus vidas?-Pregunta una curiosa Bulma a sus invitadas- Lo digo, porque, en el próximo mes comienzan las postulaciones a las Universidades más prestigiosas.

Pues yo creo que me inclinaré por la Medicina- Lo dice Clío, mientras levanta una mano.

¡Leyes!-Argumenta Erin.

Creo que seré una buena maestra de secundaria-Acota Rina.

¡Paso!-Alega Fiora- Dos años de bachillerato me vendrán bien para decidirme y ver que me gusta… ¿Y tú, Bulma?

Ciencias de la ingeniería…Eso es seguro-Riendo- Además, tendré tiempo para adelantar la carrera, pues rendiré los exámenes libres para cálculo I.

¿Y qué hará tu novio? Preguntan las muchachas a Bulma- Se supone que el practica artes marciales ¿No?

Se irá a entrenar en 2 días más-Algo nostálgica- Lo bueno es que así se volverá más fuerte y se verá mejor…

¿Se verá mejor que ahora?-Sorprendida Rina- Oye: ¿Qué dices? Nunca pensé que tú sería las novia de Yamcha… Si lo vimos en TV participando en el Budokai teinkaichi… Con mi hermana lo encontrábamos guapísimo cuando lo vimos por primera vez…Amiga: no te enojes, es un comentario…

Rina tiene razón: cuando lo vimos llegar el primer día a clases casi nos caímos de la impresión, hasta que tú le agarraste el brazo y no te soltaste más de él… Yo dije _Wow!, qué chico más guapo tenemos de compañero,_ pero supe de tu parte que era tu novio…

-Comenta Fiora.

¡Qué suerte tienes, Bulma! Si hasta me das envidia de tener un novio tan guapo como él-Le dice Clío, mientras toma un vaso de jugo- No te enojes, son comentarios…

Lo se, por eso… ¡Cambiemos de tema!-Algo complicada de escuchar tantos halagos para su novio- Nos juntamos a las 23:00 hrs. En el tranvía de la calle Central ¿Ok?

En el 4to piso, en el gimnasio, Yamcha continúa haciendo ejercicios en las máquinas, sudando mucho para dar su máximo rendimiento. Las gotas de transpiración se dejan caer por su rostro, sus brazos soportan el extenuante ejercicio…Yamcha se detiene, a tomar agua, algo para recuperar el agua perdida. Ve por un ventanal a las visitas que tenía Bulma hoy: eran las chicas de la secundaria, sus mejores amigas. Continúa mirando hasta que divisa a Bulma, que conversaba con las muchachas y se reían de quizás que cosa. Mientras la mira comienza a recordar cada detalle de la madrugada, cada sensación, cada detalle que vivieron juntos. Siente la necesidad de ir corriendo a besarla y abrazarla entre sus brazos, pero, las visitas lo detienen…Bulma nota desde el primer piso que Yamcha la ha estado observando, pero ella mira hacia otro lado, evadiendo la mirada de él. Triste por esa actitud de ella, continúa entrenando, aumentando el peso de las máquinas, tratándola de olvidarla a momentos…De saber que ella ahora lo ignora, si hace un par de horas atrás era sólo de él. Púar, notando la cara triste de su amigo, se acerca con una bebida.

¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Por qué tan triste?-Le pregunta Púar.

No es nada , nada… Son cosas mías-Le contesta un melancólico Yamcha- Además: debo entrenar, pues hoy será mi último día acá…

¿Último día? ¿No se supone que te vas pasado mañana?... ¿Acaso peleaste con Bulma?

No, no es eso…-Guardando silencio- La verdad es que…No se… Nosotros no hemos peleado pero… Me siento extraño, siento que algo me falta.

¿Acaso ella ya no te quiere? ¿Es eso?... Amigo: hay un sin fin de chicas que quieren conocerte… Si con Bulma no resultó, bueno… ¡Quizás con otra sí!

No Púar, no es eso… Permiso, voy a la piscina…Voy a nadar un rato… ¿Se han ido las visitas de Bulma?

Parece que sí, ojalá… Pobres chicas: Oolong estaba vuelto loco por conocerlas. Si Oolong se porta mal, Bulma le dará un golpe en la cabeza para que aprenda modales.

Después de la visita de sus compañeras, Bulma retira los platos y vasos de la mesa que ha habilitado para agasajar a sus visitas que se han marchado. Reúne cada plato y cada vaso para que la máquina encargada de la limpieza lo haga. Mientras hace eso, recuerda lo de la madrugada, siguiendo en su quehacer. Recuerda como las manos de su novio se deslizaron por su suave piel, como él fue tan tierno siendo tan inexperto. Un chapuzón la desconcentra y hace que se dirija lo más rápido a la piscina a ver quien es el responsable de aquel sonido.

Ah, eres tú-Mientras ve a Yamcha nadar a través de la piscina- ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar con nosotras?

Completando el tramo del nado, Yamcha se devuelve lo más rápido posible hasta el lado de Bulma, saliendo de la piscina. Un ajustado traje de baño celeste, corto, que contrasta con su piel morena. Gotas de agua que se deslizan por sus marcados pectorales, piernas, brazos y cabello. Su cercanía pone nerviosa a Bulma, que se aleja un poco, evadiendo su mirada.

No quise interrumpirla, señorita Brief… Además, tu te llevas bien con ellas, yo no…

Bien, si no quieres estar aquí, sabes cual es la puerta de salida-Apuntándole la puerta principal- Recuerda: las reglas las pongo yo.

Lo se muy bien, Bulma- Algo triste- Lo se tan bien, que lo único que quería era despertar contigo hoy… Quería besarte, decirte cosas al oído, pero veo que hoy eso no se puede…

¿Acaso tu crees que yo no?-Contradiciéndole- ¿Acaso piensas que sólo lo de la madrugada fue un capricho?

Pareciera así para mis ojos…

Eres un egoísta… Sí, eso eres… ¿Sabes? Ahora lo comprendo todo: sólo me has buscado por sexo…Hiciste que me entregara a ti y que te diera lo más preciado para darle rienda suelta a tus deseos. Ustedes son todos iguales…

Sabes que no soy igual a los otros: sabes que ningún otro te va a seguir del desierto hasta acá…Sabes que ningún otro se cortará el cabello y abandonará sus costumbres por ti… Sabes que no hay otro que te quiera más que yo, que te desee como yo ahora… Lo sabes…

Dándole la espalda, Yamcha se marcha en busca de una toalla y va en dirección a su habitación. Bulma queda perpleja al ver a su novio darle la espalda, en vez de discutir por una niñería.

¡Por qué le dije eso! Debí haber callado… ¿Qué brutalidad le he dicho?-Tomándose la frente en señal de error- ¿Por qué lo trato así? Si no me has hecho nada malo…

Bulma… Ambos están en lo incorrecto-Acota P mientras se acerca a ella- Yamcha anda en estos días muy especial, sobretodo esta mañana, y tú estás muy irritable… ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? ¿Acaso ya no se quieren?

No es eso, Púar… Nosotros dos… Bueno… -Sonrojándose con aquel comentario- la respuesta no va por ahí… ¿Y si te cuento un secreto?

Soy una tumba-Tapándose la boca- nadie se enterará de esto.

¿En serio? Ni el mismo Yamcha lo puede saber… ¿Lo prometes?

¡Prometido!

Bien, lo que te contaré quedará entre nosotros dos… Quizás yo soy la causante de todos esos cambios de ánimo de tu amigo… Si fuera hombre, creo que estaría en las mismas-Mirando hacia el horizonte y suspirando- La verdad que lo nuestro hace tiempo que no es un capricho adolescente: al contrario…

¿En serio?- Sorprendido Púar- Yo pesaba que te habías aburrido de mi amigo… Pues, como ves, estaba equivocado…

¿Cómo me voy a aburrir de él?-Sonriendo coqueta- él es el único que sale a la siga mía tras una pelea… Es muy caballero, respetuoso y guapo-Iluminándosele los ojos- aunque algo…

¿Algo qué?... ¿Vas a decir algo más?

No Púar, son cosas mías- Sonrojada- No te preocupes… Lo más probable será que hoy salgamos con Yamcha a una fiesta en la casa de un ex de una de mis mejores amigas… ¿Te pido un favor?... ¿Puedes hablar con él?... Es muy probable que ahora no quiera escucharme…Por favor.

Cómo digas… A Yamcha también se le pasará pronto la rabieta, no te preocupes…

_Tener a alguien a quien amar,_

_Pues necesito sentir esa extraña sensación…_

_Pasó el tiempo y la he encontrado;_

_Chocolates, rosas y flores le he enviado,_

_Pero siento que ella aún me ignora._

_Quisiera quererte menos,_

_Pero es imposible oponerme a tus encantos._

_Deseo que lo nuestro embellezca todo,_

_Que la primavera sea una linda palabra,_

_Que tus labios hagan juego con los cerezos,_

_Que yo tenga la fortuna de tenerte._

_Como la fortuna que he tenido hoy._

Sentado en un rincón, en el escritorio que tenía su habitación, Yamcha continua pensando sobre su estadía en la Corporación. Reflexionaba los lindos momentos que ha vivido en aquel lugar, las buenas personas que habitan aquel hogar, su novia, las mascotas… Mientras recuerda, pasa su mano por el corto cabello que tiene… Un cambio de look que tuvo que hacer al llegar a la ciudad.

_He desecho mis tradiciones por ti_

_He roto la promesa de mi soledad._

_Mi lecho ya no está solo,_

_Pues ya estás junto a mí._

_Mi cabello ha abandonado mi estirpe,_

_Lo he hecho por ti…_

_No ignores mi presencia,_

_No divulgues mis secretos…_

_Guarda silencio cuando estoy contigo,_

_Porque siento que por dentro estalla mi locura y mi espera._

Amigo ¿Podemos conversar?-Entrando Púar por la puerta de la habitación- He notado que andas muy extraño…Dime ¿Qué sucede?

Bien, pues… Es sobre Bulma y yo-sonriendo algo melancólico- Ya no se que voy a hacer amigo: esa chica me tiene loco… Y lo peor para mí es que sabe que me tiene en la palma de su mano.

Sintiendo la conversa, Bulma se gana cerca de la puerta de la habitación, para escuchar algo, y si algo de eso tiene relación con ella.

Amigo, no te pongas así. Bulma es una buena chica, no creo que sea caprichosa contigo- Comenta Púar- Me acabo de encontrar con ella en el jardín, y me dijo que lo de ustedes ya no es un capricho de adolescentes ¿A qué se refiere ella con eso?

No se- Tratando de desviar la pregunta, pues sabe a que se refiere- Quizás ella tiene otros planes para mí.

No creo, amigo. Ella estaba triste en el jardín… Creo que ha de estar arrepentida…Amigo: las mujeres son como el cielo del otoño, cambian en un instante.

Oye: ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?-Le pregunta un curioso Yamcha- Lo pregunto porque tú ni te interesas en esos temas.

Me lo dijo Oolong… ¡Ese Oolong es un poeta para las frases!

¿Sabes? Tienes razón, voy a buscar a Bulma y hablaré con ella. Necesito hablar con ella…es lo mejor.

Notando Bulma que él la iba a buscar, sale a toda prisa a su habitación, corriendo como el correcaminos para llegar lo más pronto a su habitación. Abre la puerta, enciende su laptop y hace como si estuviera ocupadísima escribiendo quizás que cosa. Siente un leve golpeteo en la puerta: es Yamcha que está a la espera de querer conversar. Se arregla, toma su cabello y trata de respirar tranquila, pausada.

Ho-hola…Este… ¿Podemos conversar?-Pregunta él.

Cómo no, pasa…-abriendo la puerta hasta atrás para que ingrese a la habitación de Bulma- ¿De qué quieres conversar conmigo?

Sentándose en la cama, mira al techo, buscando las palabras y buscando inspiración. Mira los hermosos ojos azules de ella, provocando el recuerdo de la mañana. Se sonroja, tratando de calmar un poco sus instintos.

Es por lo de la mañana- Mirando al suelo- Bulma, si yo no soy el que tu buscas yo aceptaré lo que tu decidas… Yo-- (interrumpido por ella que pone sus dedos entre los labios de él)

Estás equivocado-Ahora tomándole la mano- Eres un chico muy especial. Aún eres inmaduro para muchas cosas, si aún te comportas como un niño con juguete nuevo. Pero en otros ámbitos eres lo que yo tanto he anhelado. Eres mi bandido, mi dulce y tierno bandido.

¿Lo crees?-Sorprendido- Yo pensaba que tú estarías molesta…Bien, pues estaba equivocado. Y por lo de la mañana…

¿Lo de la mañana qué?-Sonrojada y tratando de mirar al suelo- bien, yo…bueno…para ser la primera vez no fue nada de malo… Aunque estaba algo asustada con algunas cosas…Algunos mitos.

¿Cuáles mitos?-Algo curioso por saber más- Bien, yo también estuve asustado…Más feliz que asustado… No pude creer lo que hoy vi.

¿Verme a mi?-Pregunta Bulma- Bueno, algún día iba a pasar esto…Yo nunca había visto a un chico desnudo… Fuiste el primero… Bien, pero, no se…

Dime ¿Te hice daño?-Preocupado- No quise ser bruto, por nada del mundo…

Es que las proporciones de tu anatomía me sorprendieron-Sonriendo maliciosamente- Está bien, eres un hombre, pero yo nunca pensé que estabas tan bien desarrollado…

Ah, era eso-Sonrojado por el halago- Pues ahí tienes… Nunca pensé que tú te fijarías en esos detalles. Me equivoqué… Entonces ¿Te gustó?

Claro que sí…Es más, nunca pensé que hacer el amor iba a ser tan entretenido y extenuante-Mirando sus oscuros ojos y acariciando la cara de él- Fue maravilloso lo de la mañana, me hubiese gustado haber dormido contigo hasta tarde, pero sentí que mi madre andaba rondando, por eso me marché hasta mi habitación.

Bulma, se te quedó esto en mi habitación- Sacando de su bolsillo la pantaleta rosada- Es tuyo. Tienes que ser más precavida, Oolong lo encontró al lado de mi ropa interior.

Ay, no. Ese libidinoso ahora me tapará de preguntas- Riendo- No se por qué es tan entrometido en mis cosas.

Bulma, con lo de la mañana parece que estoy más enamorado de ti-Abrazándola sin temor-Siento que esto me ha aferrado más a ti.

Lo se, Yamcha, lo se… Yo también me he sentido rara hoy…Ando con los recuerdos de la mañana dando vueltas en mi cabeza, recordando como fuiste conmigo al hacerme tuya. Como fuiste tierno y como logramos ser uno. Te amo Yamcha-Dándole un acalorado beso.

Tenerte hoy entre mis brazos fue mi locura- Acariciando el rostro de ella con sus dedos- No puedo creerlo: un simple mortal como yo pudo disfrutar de la diosa más preciosa que pisa esta ciudad…No lo puedo creer.

Créelo- Mientras continúa mirándolo- Yo también soy una afortunada: con mis amigas conversábamos en la mañana sobre chicos guapos y saliste tú al tapete. Todas te encuentran guapo…A veces no se si enojarme o enorgullecerme. Pero ahora eres mío, sólo mío, pude tenerte en mis brazos, sentir como enloqueciste al verme y al tenerme…

No sabes como te extrañaré cuando me vaya- dándole un beso en la mejilla- No sabes como extrañaré verte por las mañanas, como extrañaré nuestras peleas por niñerías- Sonriendo ambos- Te necesito.

Yo también te extrañaré mucho- Abrazándolo- Extrañaré verte por las mañanas, ver tu cara sonriendo y aguantando mis caprichos… No ver al chico más guapo…No tenerte en mis brazos, ir al cine, al parque.

Esto será por mi bien, además que nos podremos ver igual, quizás no tan seguido como yo (de repente, Bulma comienza llorar)

Es que…es que te extrañaré tanto, más ahora que tú y yo-Mientras Yamcha le seca las lágrimas- Me da pena saber que te veré menos, y que sólo te podré ver una vez a la semana.

Yo también te extrañaré mucho- Acariciando y arreglando el cabello de ella- No sabes como serán estos días para mí: no verte, no besarte, no acariciarte, no tenerte, no poder hacer-- (Mientras ella lo besa repentinamente)

A provechemos estos días que nos quedan. Ven, te mostraré algo que había guardado.

Buscando entre sus libros, saca una fotografía en donde aparecen los dos, abrazados y sonrientes, como si nada advirtiera lo que se vendría a futuro.

Es la primera foto que nos tomamos, aún tenías tu cabello largo. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día o no?-Pregunta ella.

Mmm… No muy bien pero parece que… Ese fue el día que me besaste por primera vez ¿Está correcto?-Cruzando sus brazos él- Recuerdo muy bien ese día pues casi me morí de la impresión.

Ah, tan sensible que eres-Riendo del comentario- Bien, lo reconozco… Me encantó que fueras un chico malo que lograba conocer y ver su lado bueno.

No soy un chico malo: lo de la fama del ladrón del desierto era porque sólo asaltaba camiones de los grandes bancos y les quitaba suculentos botines… Pero de qué me servía ser fiero si les temía a las chicas.

¿Aún me temes?

Sí-Riendo- En serio, me causas cierto nerviosismo cuando te me acercas.

¿Cómo ahora?-Mientras ella se sienta sobre sus piernas- Dime… ¿Estás nervioso?

Un poco-Mientras desliza sus manos por la cintura de ella- Pero ahora me puedo controlar un poco más.

Bueno, Está demás decirte que hoy en la noche será la fiesta en la casa de Aori- mientras acaricia el rostro de él- Quiero que lleguemos juntos y les demos clases de baile al resto. ¿Te parece?

Sí, pues Aiori me había invitado mientras hablé con los muchachos ayer- Rascándose la cabeza- ¿Se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces?

Sí, qué entretenido… ¿Has pensado de qué te disfrazarás o no?-Pregunta Bulma- Pensaba ir disfrazada de odalisca… ¿Qué crees?

Buena idea, tú siempre tienes excelentes ideas. Así yo también visto parecido a ti… ¿Te parece si me visto como un emir árabe?-curioso de la respuesta de su novia.

Te verás sexy- abrazándolo sin soltarlo- Me imagino lo guapo que te verás en esta noche.

Tu también… Si sólo basta con mirarte por un momento. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…Eres tan hermosa ante mis ojos que… -sonriendo.

¿Qué?-Preguntando- ¿Acaso tengo otras cualidades más? Una chica como yo tiene muchos encantos… Pero lo bueno es que estoy con el chico que siempre busqué.

Ojalá siempre fueses así: tierna, dulce, cariñosa- Comentándoselo al oído- De esa Bulma yo me enamoré. Pero cuando te enojas, prefiero no hablarte…Bueno, siempre salgo tras de ti… No se que te parecerá, pero, desde que estoy contigo dedico un par de horas para escribir cosas…

¿En serio?-Sorprendida- Yamcha… ¿Has escrito algo sobre mi?

No…nada… ¡Bromas! Si te he escrito, obvio que sí. Toma, lee esto-Pasándole un montón de pequeñas hojas que tenía en su pantalón- Ojalá te guste lo que dicen en ellas.

Déjame ver- Mientras busca algo interesante entre las hojas, algo que le llame la atención- Espera…

"_Ella es como la luz del día a mi vida,_

_Ilumina cada latido que tengo,_

_Cada respiro que inhalo._

_No me sirve de nada mirarla,_

_Pues quiero besarla para que apague mis anhelos,_

_Nunca había visto tanta belleza en una flor._

_Mi alma baldía llamaba por ti,_

_Y te conocí sin querer,_

_Sin medir que saldría persiguiéndote,_

_Guiándome sólo al buscarte por las estrellas._

_Te encontré,_

_Te hablé,_

_Eliminé mis temores._

_Siento que te tengo,_

_Que te adoro._

_Daría cualquier cosa_

Vaya…Nunca pensé que tú me querrías tanto-Mirándolo fijamente a él- Además, una chica linda como yo se merece lo mejor.

Qué vanidosa y ególatra eres, Bulma-Comentándole- Bien, pues…Espérame un poco, vuelvo enseguida.

Cómo digas… Pero ¿Adónde vas?-Curiosa, cruzando sus brazos- No tardes demasiado.

Sentada, muy relajada, Bulma espera a su novio, pues él salió en busca de algo que ella no se imagina qué. Sonríe mientras piensa que la espera la pone nerviosa; imagina y recuerda todos los momentos que han vivido juntos, desde que lo conoció hasta el día de hoy. Piensa en lo tierno que él ha sido y lo guapo que se ha puesto en estos últimos meses. De pronto, Yamcha entra otra vez a la habitación, con algo oculto tras su espalda, quizás una flor, quizás chocolates, no sabemos.

Quiero que cierres los ojos mientras yo me acerco a ti- Ganándose al lado de ella, sentándose a su lado- No mires, no hagas trampa.

¡Qué será! Ya, no quiero esperar más… ¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?-Pregunta inquieta.

Ábrelos…

¡Oh, Yamcha!-Mientras recibe una rosa roja y una caja de bombones de chocolate por parte de su novio- Cómo te preocupas tanto de mí…Qué tierno eres conmigo…

¡No es nada!-Rascándose la cabeza- Te lo mereces, de todas maneras. Eres mi chica ¿Cierto?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Bulma comienza a sonreír por lindo y tierno gesto de su novio, dándole un gran abrazo, cosa que él responde, abrazándola a ella con sus fuertes brazos. Cobijada en el regazo de él, Bulma le regala parte de su hermosura al mirarlo con sus profundos ojos azules, provocando que él se sonroje, y evada la mirada de ella.

Yamcha ¿Por qué te has sonrojado? No me digas que aún me temes- Comenta Bulma mientras se desenrolla de los brazos de su novio- Sabes muy bien que no muerdo.

Lo se, lo se, pero… No puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando te miro. No se… creo que aún te tengo miedo o es sólo poca costumbre de mirarle los ojos a una chica bonita como tú-Tratando de mirarle los ojos- No hagas eso Bulma, por favor, jajajajajajajaja (ella le hace cosquillas)

No seas tímido conmigo, a ver-Mientras continúa haciéndole cosquillas- Qué cosquilloso eres…Entonces eres celoso también… No te me arranques Yamcha, que te voy a atrapar.

¿Celoso, yo? Por favor…Ah, que me acuerdo tu también eres cosquillosa ¡Ven acá!-Lanzándose a Bulma como si ella fuese su presa, atrapándola contra su cuerpo- ¡Cosquillas, cosquillas!

Jajajajajajajajajaja- Riendo hasta desfallecer en los brazos de su novio- No, jajajajaja, no sigas, jajajajajaja. Basta, jajajajajajaja-Mientras él deja de hacerle cosquillas.

Entonces, ven acá-acercándola hasta él, sentándose otra vez ambos en la cama, abriendo la caja de bombones- ¿Quieres chocolate?

Si sabes que me encantan-Iluminándosele los ojos a Bulma- No me hagas esperar, dame un bombón.

Con cuidado, Yamcha saca un bombón de chocolate que estaba en la caja, dándole de comer a Bulma. Ella, de manera muy sensual, come aquel bombón, degustándolo lentamente, provocando que su novio quede hipnotizado al verla comer el chocolate. Una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de él le indica a Bulma que lo tiene "en la palma de su mano". Tomando otro bombón de la caja, Yamcha hace el mismo rito anterior: con sumo cuidado da de comer a Bulma, hipnotizándose otra vez al mirar los labios de su novia mientras degusta el chocolate. Ella, notando el nerviosismo de él, saca un bombón de la caja y hace exactamente lo mismo con él, le da un bombón de chocolate blanco, que estaba relleno con frambuesa.

¡Ay, creo que me voy a desmayar!-Comenta Yamcha mientras degusta el chocolate- No hagas eso, ¿ya?

¿Hacer qué?- Mientras se lleva a la boca de manera sensual otro bombón de chocolate- ¿Eso?...

Creo que voy a necesitar una ducha de agua con hielo-Sacando carcajadas a su novia con el comentario- Eres la culpable, ¿Eh?

Sonriendo ambos por la confesión, Bulma nota cierta "incomodidad" por parte de su novio, sonrojándose. Yamcha le dice que eso es normal, pero le pide que coma de manera "normal" los bombones". Después de un rato, ambos se ríen de lo embarazoso de la situación pasada, y se abrazan, hasta que la madre de Bulma los llama a cenar. Recuerdan que deben prepararse para la noche, pues irán a la fiesta de un conocido de ambos de la secundaria. Con una sonrisa cómplice, Yamcha se pone de pie y ofrece su brazo a Bulma para salir de su habitación. Ella le responde de la misma manera. Deben aprovechar el tiempo, pues es la última noche de él en aquel lugar.


	4. Efusividad Vs sensatez

Apoyados en el árbol del jardín, la pareja, tomada de la mano se mira y sonríe de manera cómplice, como si tuviesen que ocultarle un gran secreto a los demás, y pues que lo tenían. Ella, mira a su novio con sus hermosos ojos azules y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras él rodea la cintura de ella con sus fuertes brazos y la apega hacia su cuerpo, causando una carcajada de Bulma por rápido accionar de su novio. Es él quien la mira, con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros y mirada de niño ingenuo, buscando respuestas a sus ilusiones y deseos que ahora están por dominarlo. Con su mano derecha quita el mechón que cubría la cara de ella, dándole después un tierno beso en los labios, pausando su beso, disfrutándolo al máximo. De a poco, él la estrecha contra su cuerpo y la acorrala contra el árbol, no dejando ningún centímetro de distancia entre ambos. Ella se deja llevar por el juego de él, no sintiéndose intimidada ni acosada, también participa de esta extraña actitud que antes no tenían. Las manos de él se introducen bajo la remera de ella, tocando su piel, su espalda…Sorprendida, Bulma trata de evadir un poco este juego, pero él, para despistarla, besa otra vez sus labios rosa y sube de a poco la prenda de vestir mencionada, provocando que Bulma se sienta incómoda, mirando a todos lados:

Basta… Así no Yamcha-Ordenando su prenda de vestir- No seas descarado conmigo ¿Eh?

¿Acaso no te gustó?-Bajando su tono de voz y acorralándola otra vez contra su cuerpo- Me tienes loco, loco… No se que hacer para apagar este ímpetu que tengo al estrecharte contra mi cuerpo yo…

Yamcha, debes darte un baño con agua fría y ojalá poner hielos en la tina también… ¡Por dios! ¡Hombres!-Tosiendo por la incomodidad- Debes aprender a controlarte.

A ti te gusta que te abrace y que te acaricie, como hoy en la mañana-Tomándola de la cintura y besándole el cuello- Sabes que te deseo mucho…

¡Oh, Yamcha!-Sacándole un pequeño gemido- Aquí no, pues mi madre llegará pronto y nos puede sorprender quizás en qué cosa.

Entonces vamos al parque, oscurecerá pronto y nosotros podemos, bueno…-Algo sonrojado, mientras la vuelve a estrechar contra el árbol, sintiendo la diferencias anatómicas de ambos- Me vuelves loco.

Está bien, pero primero debo hacer un par de cosas antes de salir-Acomodando el escote de la remera, llamando toda la atención de su novio, provocando que él sólo mire sus pechos por un momento- Mírame cuando te hablo, Yamcha ¿Quieres?

¿Qué quiero qué?-Embobado mirando el escote de ella y acariciando suavemente con ambas manos la espalda de ella, tratando de deslizarse más abajo hasta que…

¡Sinvergüenza!-Dándole una cachetada de lleno- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme el trasero?

Pero Bulma…-Totalmente cabizbajo y con una enorme gota de sudor- Yo creí que no te enojarías y por ello yo…

¡YO SOY UNA SEÑORITA DECENTE! Y no una cualquiera… -Totalmente sonrojada por el "agarrón" que le proporcionó su novio- ¡Déjame sola!

Enfurecida, Bulma entra a toda prisa a la cocina para sacar algo del refrigerador, pues tenía algo de hambre y estaba oscureciendo. Saca una caja de leche y se sirve en un vaso, sentándose en la silla más próxima. De pronto, Entra la Señora Briefs, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su hija con cara de pocos amigos.

¿No me digas que te peleaste con Yamcha otra vez?-Curiosa por la noticia- Hija: podrías ser un poco más tolerante con él, no es un mal chico, a parte que se nota que te quiere mucho.

¡No es eso mamá! –Enfurecida por el comentario-Esas son cosas que no te interesan y no deberían importarte… ¡Es mi vida!

Pobre Yamcha: tan guapo y con una novia tan enojona como tú…Hija: estás en la edad difícil-Sonriendo.

¡Uuuuuuuyyyy!-Gritando furibunda- ¡No te metas en mis cosas!

Cambiando de tema: encontré sus encargos, pues está tu traje de odalisca y el traje de emir árabe para Yamcha… Estaban en una ganga de precio, fíjate que el vendedor me contó que estaban rematando disfraces, pues la moda de las secundarias y de sus graduaciones los tenían siempre con alta demanda de renovar stock de ropa y….

¿Terminaste?-Cruzando sus brazos en señal de tregua- Debo ir a arreglarme, no quiero llegar atrasada.

¿Cuándo parte Yamcha a Kame House?- Pregunta la Sra. Briefs.

Pasado mañana… ¿Por qué?

Disfruta estos días que les quedan a ambos juntos: por lo que me has contado, el entrenamiento de él será duro y quizás quedará tan exhausto que no tendrá ganas ni de verte, recuerda que los hombres a esta edad son unos verdaderos robles, jejeje jejeje.

No seas desubicada con tus comentarios, mamá-Tratando de cambiarle el tema- Es muy desubicado de tu parte hacer esa clase de comentarios, además, eso corresponde a mi vida personal.

Recuerdo que cuando éramos jóvenes con tu padre, cuando aún éramos novios, pasábamos "haciendo ejercicios" corporales durante tardes enteras. Tu padre era muy tímido y yo como nunca he sido introvertida tomé la iniciativa. Él era un verdadero toro conmigo y…

¡Mamá!-Haciéndola callar- Que desatinada eres con eso…

¿Acaso tu nunca lo has hecho con Yamcha?- Preguntando de manera aguda- ¿Estoy equivocada o no?

No pienso responder a eso-roja con el comentario.

De pronto, entra por la puerta Yamcha, que queda callado mirando a las dos mujeres que debatían un tema que él ni tenía idea que era. Pidiendo permiso, saca una botella de jugo que estaba dentro del refrigerador y se sirve un gran vaso de éste. Al mismo tiempo, la mamá de Bulma vuelve al ataque con su arsenal de preguntas.

Yamcha, querido, estábamos conversando con mi hija acerca que algo que uno hace a su edad ¿Te puedo preguntar?-Le dice la señora al muchacho.

Mamá ¡Basta!-Ahora si que estaba enfurecida Bulma- él no quiere participar de tus preguntas.

¿Has tenido sexo con mi hija sí o no?

Pobre Yamcha, escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca con tamaña preguntita. A veces, las preguntas más ingenuas son las más peligrosas. Cómo la impresión de la interrogante fue tal, Yamcha hasta se atoró con un poco de jugo que tragó, tosiendo de manera descontrolada. B tratándolo de ayudarle, le trae un vaso de agua para que se le pase el mal momento.

¿Viste lo que hiciste? Quiero que nos dejes solos con mi novio, AHORA.

De un dos por tres, la Sra. Briefs desaparece de la escena, sin dejar rastro alguno. Normalizándose, Yamcha comienza a respirar bien y trata de volver a la normalidad, dando un gran sorbo al vaso de agua que Bulma le había traído para pasar el ahogo.

¡Ufff!-Suspirando aliviado- Casi me ahogué de la impresión, jajajajajajajaja…

¿De qué te ríes?-Cruzando los brazos- No me parece gracioso que te rías de tu cuasi desgracia. No puedo creer lo desubicada que es mi madre contigo…Supongo que no le ibas a responder ¿O sí?

Lo estaba pensando- Rascándose el mentón, dándose cuenta que le había crecido un poco de barba- Mmm… No creo, esos son secretos de pareja…

¡Uf! ¡Qué bien!-Suspirando aliviada-Ya veía que mi madre te hacía hablar y…

Un caballero no tiene memoria, Bulma-Le dice Yamcha mientras da un último sorbo al vaso de jugo- Además, pienso que andas algo alterada últimamente.

¿Alterada, yo?-Sorprendida- ¿A qué te refieres con que ando alterada?... Si te refieres por la cachetada que te di afuera por tocarme el trasero, bien merecido lo tienes: te doy un poco de confianza y mira con lo que sales.

Pero Bulma: no te enfades, lo se, fui un tarado al hacer esa burrada, además me lo tenía merecido…-Cabizbajo- Perdóname Bulma, no fue mi intención hacerte eso en el jardín. Quiero saber si me disculparás… ¿Lo harás?-Tomándole la mano.

Umm, no se… Creo que lo voy a pensar-Mientras trata de soltar la mano de su novio, en señal de rechazo- Una señorita decente como yo--

… No se merece ese trato-Completando la frase de ella- Lo se Bulma, lo se pero… Cómo te lo explico… Siento que cada vez que te veo mis hormonas se vuelven locas y sólo me hacen pensar cosas que me hacen sonrojar… Si comprendiese lo que siento, yo…

Entonces ¡No me mires tanto!... Se que soy irresistible y muy bonita: pero tu actitud este día conmigo ha sido muy, pero muy efusiva.

Acercándose como rondando a su presa, Yamcha se gana al costado de Bulma, acercándose hasta su oído, para susurrarle suavemente un par de palabras.

Hoy nunca lo olvidaré: fue el día en que te hice mía…Sentir tu piel y escuchar tus gemidos fue…-Riendo nervioso mientras le habla pausado y con una profunda voz varonil- …fue un regalo que un simple mortal como yo casi murió en el acto…Pero no fue así… ¡Dios mío!...

Entonces… controla tus actos… Mira que yo tampoco soy de fierro-Mientras suspira y se ríe con aquella confesión- La verdad es que yo estoy algo…

¿Confundida?-Argumenta él- No lo creo…

Basta Yamcha-Cambiando el tema mientras se aleja de él- No hablemos de eso más por hoy. Ve a cambiarte: partimos en una hora más a la fiesta de disfraces.

Cómo digas, Bulma- Acatando el comentario.

Después de un momento, Bulma que estaba casi lista, comienza a maquillarse frente al enorme espejo que tiene en su linda habitación: su traje de odalisca le había quedado a la perfección, sólo le faltaba delinear sus ojos y hacer una coleta con su cabello peliazul. Continuaba su acto, mirando como encrespaba sus pestañas. De pronto, una imagen de la mañana se viene a su mente: sentir las manos de su novio deslizar por su cuerpo la estremeció. Pensó y se rió de la situación, pero siguió su cometido… Un par de minutos después lo mismo: recordar las palabras que su novio le decía mientras hacían el amor la hizo sonrojar, pues recordaba cada palabra, cada respiro que el pronunció. Sin querer, con el nerviosismo de recordar cada pasaje tan vívido, botó al suelo una pequeña botella de perfume. Un par de golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar y terminar de maquillarse completamente.

¿Quién es? ¡¡Ya voy!!-Algo apurada poniéndose los aretes- ¡Ya voy!

Abriendo la puerta, totalmente lista para partir a la fiesta, lucía espectacular: su traje de odalisca comprado por su mamá le había quedado a la perfección. El maquillaje era ad-hoc y lucía preciosa.

Bu-Bulma…Te- te ves hermosa…-Lo dice un sorprendido Yamcha que contempla de pies a cabeza a su novia- No lo puedo creer…Wow!

En un momento de silencio entre ambos, Bulma se sorprende de ver a Yamcha de emir árabe: de traje blanco, con sus fornidos brazos descubiertos, la _kufiyya_ que le cubría la cabeza como si estuviese en su antiguo hogar, una capa blanca que casi llegaba al suelo y su espada. Lo mira fijo, con una mirada de chica ingenua, y le sonríe. Yamcha no entiende, pero le sigue el juego.

¡Te ves guapo! Seré la envidia de la noche… Vamos, no lleguemos atrasados.

Yo conduzco-Sacando las llaves de su motonave- Si iremos así, que parezca lo más real posible: como en los viejos tiempos. Ven, sígueme.

Descendiendo por las escalas, ella lo apura y lo toma de la mano. Se despiden a la pasada de los dueños de casa y salen con rumbo a la motonave. Bulma lanza una cápsula para sacar un casco antes de subir a la máquina. Yamcha, en cambio, enciende el motor y ayuda a Bulma a subir para partir.

¿No te pondrás casco?-sujetándose a él, mientras enrolla sus brazos- Los policías aquí son cosa seria y no quiero problemas.

Lo haremos a mi modo- Acelerando y sacando ruido con el motor- Confía en mí: recuerda que nadie dio conmigo en el desierto, menos lo harán acá… Sujétate bien.

A toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, la pareja viaja. Bulma se aferra en la espalda de su compañero mientras vuelan en la motonave y él conduce, como en su antiguo hogar, a toda velocidad. Evadiendo coches y autobuses, la pareja toma la pista central de la carretera para llegar a las afueras de la cuidad. Ahí será la fiesta, en la casa de un compañero de secundaria. Bulma divisa a lo lejos la casa y le indica a Yamcha donde es.

Llegamos: estaciona por aquí-Indicando con la mano y descendiendo de la motonave- Date prisa, que ya son las diez de la noche.

Qué apresurada estás hoy- Apagando el motor de la motonave y volviéndola cápsula- Tranquila: si ya llegamos. No veo por qué tanta prisa.

La entrada de la casa donde se iba a hacer la fiesta era espectacular: hermosos y grandes pinos adornaban la entrada. Inmensa campiña que parecía interminable que era iluminada con la luz de luna y muchas antorchas predispuestas en el camino guiaban a todos los invitados de aquella prestigiosa secundaria. Guardias en la entrada saludaban cordialmente a los jóvenes invitados y les indicaban hasta donde debían llegar. Bulma divisó a sus amigas y corrió a saludarlas. En cambio Yamcha se quedó estático mirando a su novia.

¡Chicas! Sabía que vendrían- Feliz saludando una por una a sus amigas- ¡Qué bien saber que estaremos todas hoy! Esto será inolvidable.

Oye Bulma ¿Acaso ese "árabe" no es tu novio?- Le comenta una de las chicas- Dile que no sea tímido y que nos salude, anda.

Llamándolo a que se integre al grupo, Yamcha se acerca hasta el grupo de chicas, saludándolas una por una, causando una cierta incomodidad a Bulma.

¡Qué envidia me das Bulma de tener a un novio tan guapo!-Le dice Erin- No te enojes amiga, si es sólo un halago.

¿Qué opinas al tener de novia a Bulma?- Le pregunta Rina- Claro, si es que quieres responder.

Que soy el hombre más afortunado de tener a la chica más guapa conmigo, a la más sexy, la más lista… Y en el fondo es tierna y muy dulce-Sonrojado y riendo mientras lo dice.

¿Acaso nosotras no somos guapas?- Acota Erin que venía disfrazada de wonder woman- ¿Qué opinas?

Ustedes son todas guapas-Con la mano en la nuca, dándose cuenta que a Bulma no le había agradado el comentario- Todas las chicas tienen bellezas distintas, como las flores del desierto: cada una es única y especial.

¡Qué sexy halago de tu parte!-Dice Rina- ¿Ves Bulma? Tu novio es un verdadero galán y…

¿Terminaste con tus comentarios?-Cruzando enojada los brazos, en señal de total desacuerdo.

Bulma, no te enojes, es sólo un comentario--

¡Taro! Qué sorpresa tenerlos acá a ustedes dos-Saluda el dueño de casa, Aiori, que vestía de superman- Vengan todos conmigo, pues la música ya empezó.

Siguiendo al dueño de casa, todo el grupo va en dirección al lugar habilitado para la fiesta. La chica que andaba de wonder woman se gana del brazo del chico superman y las otras chicas se adelantan, dejando a la pareja de novios más atrás.

Nosotros dos tendremos una seria conversación Yamcha- Poniendo un serio tono de voz Bulma- Recuerda que no me gusta esa proximidad que tienes con las chicas a la hora de hacerles halagos. Sabes que soy celosa y que no tolero que te cortejen.

Pero si no hice nada malo- Dice Yamcha algo arrepentido- Ni siquiera fue algo tan grande para que te molestase tanto.

Ya te lo dije: no me gustan esas actitudes tuyas ¡No las soporto!- Enojándose ella- ¿Sabes? Parece que fue un error venir hoy contigo…

Congelado por el comentario, Yamcha se detiene, piensa lo que va a decir, pero mejor no lo pronuncia. Tragando saliva, vuelve al paso, se acomoda su pañoleta que traía en la cabeza y se acerca apresurado hasta el lado de su enfadada chica.

Entonces, te dejo en libertad de acción esta noche. Has lo que quieras: conoce a un chico que te quiera más que yo, que te soporte. Porque yo, hoy, no pienso bailar contigo ni ir a dejarte a casa- totalmente serio- Esta noche eres libre de mí…Ah, una última cosa: si me saca a bailar una chica guapa: no te enfades… Yo también tengo mis atributos, permiso…

A toda prisa se alejó Yamcha de Bulma, quedando ésta totalmente sorprendida por la frase de su novio: nunca lo había visto tan serio y tan decidido. Respirando profundo y tratando de sacar palabras, se apresta a responderle a todo pulmón.

¡Has lo que quieras! ¡Ni modo que me interesas! ¡Si gustas quédate con todas!-Enfadada y herida en su orgullo.

Y él se perdió en el gentío, pero se reunió con el grupo de chicos más populares de la secundaria. En cambio, Bulma se quedó con sus amigas bailando en la pista de baila, tratando de olvidar el mal momento. Todo avanzaba en orden y sin traspiés, nada del otro mundo. Comenzó a sonar la música de moda y también llegaron las heladas cervezas para los invitados. La mezcla de música con alcohol es explosiva: provoca o inhibe. Bulma seguía bailando con su grupo de amigas, disfrutando, mientras, sin querer toma una lata de cerveza y le da un gran sorbo: no tenía la costumbre de beber (cuidado). De pronto, una de las chicas divisa a Yamcha en el otro lado de la pista, con sus compañeros, pero con una invitada muy especial que lo tenía tomado del brazo y le coqueteaba de manera descarada.

¡Oh, no!- Dice una de las chicas- Ya llegó la zorra de Blun a la fiesta… Como lo temíamos.

¿Y con quien está esa meretriz? Por lo que veo, no se ha agarrado a nadie- Dice Bulma mientras se toma una botellita de cerveza- ¿Con quién está?

Con tu novio- Responden todas al unísono.

Escupiendo la cerveza que tenía en la boca de la sola impresión, fue como si le cayese un balde de agua fría en la espalda. Blun: la chica más popular de la secundaria estaba con su novio, su guapo novio. Como si en un segundo cambiase el mundo, Bulma cambió su rostro y, abriéndose paso entre el gentío que bailaba, se dirigía para saldar cuentas.

¡A ella chica, o si no se convertirá en una pelea!- Dice Erin ordenándole a las otras detener a Bulma para que no pasase a mayores.

Dime Yamcha: ¿Te gustan las rubias?- Le pregunta Blun a él mientras le sujeta un brazo y le coquetea descaradamente- Me refiero si es que has estado con una rubia natural.

Este… ¡Esa pregunta no se hace!… Además, un chico no tiene memoria…-Algo nervioso con la preguntita- No me preguntes eso, que me sonrojo.

Me refiero si has pasado una noche con una rubia natural… ¡Tu sabes!- Cerrándole un ojo- Dime: ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?

Esta bien bonito… Fue muy original de tu parte venir de Vikinga- Mientras trata de ver más allá, si divisa algo de piel- Pero: ¿Qué no tienes novio que vienes sola?

Yo te quiero a ti de novio- Sin tapujos ni remordimientos- Deja a la aburrida de tu novia y seamos novios: haremos todo lo que tú quieras…

¿Lo que yo quiera?- Tragando saliva- Es-este… ¡No gracias!... Soy feliz con mi novia… Hay muchos chicos que darían lo que fuese por tenerte.

De pronto, aparece Bulma, con cara de pocos amigos, observando todo. Yamcha se da cuenta de su presencia, quedando pálido, pues sabía lo que se venía. La otra chica se da cuenta de la situación y se gana delante de él, desafiando a Bulma a una gresca.

Yo no pienso pelearme contigo, zorra- Indica una enfurecida Bulma- Aléjate de mi novio.

Que yo sepa, él no es de tu propiedad como lo son las empresas de tu padre- Le refuta la muchacha- Además, es un hombre muy guapo para estar con una cerebrito como tú, se merece lo mejor.

Entonces ¿Por qué no te marchas y nos dejas solos?- Dándole una orden- ¡Hazlo!

¿Y si no quiero?-Se niega la chica.

Te lo pediré yo- Entrando en acción Yamcha- Sabes Blun: para mí como hombre es un halago que una chica preciosa como tú me corteje… Pero yo he decidido, y esa decisión está al frente de tus ojos. Saben chicas… No se si he tomado mucha cerveza pero yo me voy de aquí. Permiso y buenas noches.

Ambas quedan estupefactas y sorprendidas, tanto Bulma como Blun. Yamcha sale del lugar y lanza su cápsula de motonave. Comienza a pensar que debe ordenar su ropa para partir y por eso decide marcarse de la fiesta. Se despide del dueño de casa y se sube a su motonave. Bulma se despide de sus amigas para ver si alcanza a su novio, corre a toda prisa pero nada… él se ha marchado.

¡Rayos!- Algo desilusionada por no encontrarlo- ¡Adiós a todas! Mañana hablamos por teléfono.

Buscando entre su ropa busca su moderno teléfono móvil para llamar a su novio, Marca el número telefónico y nada. Algo ofuscada, vuelve a intentarlo pero nada. Lanza una cápsula y saca un hermoso automóvil deportivo descapotable amarillo. Se da cuenta que está algo mareada con la cerveza y programa piloto automático. Ve su reloj y nota que ya son las tres de la mañana. Algo confundida, sigue intentando llamar por teléfono a su novio, pero éste no le responde. Así, parte en su carro, yendo por aquella alameda de inmensos árboles. Divisa a un muchacho que está arreglando no se que en la oscuridad. Trata de verlo mejor: es Yamcha que ha quedado a la deriva, pues su motonave no quería partir. Acelerando un poco se gana hasta el muchacho, deteniendo su automóvil hasta su lado. Algo sucio con la grasa de la motonave, Yamcha voltea y ve a Bulma que ha estacionado su carro al lado de él.

A la horita que me viniste a fallar-Se queja Yamcha- Estas cosas no son como las de antes.

Si quieres te llevo- Cerrándole un ojo- ¡Vamos, sube!

No gracias, prefiero ir caminando- Algo orgulloso él.

No seas testarudo, ven conmigo…Pensaba que podríamos ir a conversar un momento-Cambiando el tema Bulma.

Está bien… ¡Tu ganas!- Dando un brinco y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto- ¿Adónde vamos?

Partiendo el carro a toda velocidad, ambos se dirigen hacia el mirador de la ciudad.

**_No olvides dejar tu comentario...Todo sea bienvenido_**


	5. Deseos

Acelerando, salen de inmediato de aquel lugar que los había distraído por un par de horas. Tanto ella como él no hacían ningún comentario, sólo atinaban a guardar silencio; esa sensación de lejanía los invadía, los hacía sentir incómodos y muy distantes. Mirando a las estrella, él da un suspiro y continúa mirando las luces que se mezclaban en la noche, en aquel horizonte que se esfuman los colores de los neones y los sonidos propios de una ciudad que no duerme. El viento danza con los cabellos de B que maneja a una velocidad que cualquier oficial de policía le cursaría una infracción. De pronto, de hábil manera, presiona un botón que hace aparecer el capot del auto deportivo, refugiándolos del viento y de la fría noche. Sumamente distraído y cabizbajo, Y comienza a controlar la música del auto, dejándolo en una radioemisora donde un tema lento, que es el hit del momento, lo comienza a tararear y a cantar suavemente.

**"Love Bites" Def Leppard**

If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites

When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
Who do you think of, does he look like me?  
Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?  
Ooh babe ooh yeah

When you're alone, do you let go?  
Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?  
Ooh c'mon

I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No!

Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need

When I'm with you are you somewhere else?  
Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?  
When you wake up will you walk out?  
It can't be love if you throw it about  
Ooh babe

I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy

_Repeat Chorus_

_guitar solo_

Ooh yeah

_Repeat Bridge_

Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies

_Repeat Chorus_

If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites  
Yes it does  
It will be hell

¿No me digas que te gusta ese tema?-Le pregunta Bulma para romper el hielo- Nunca pensé que esa clase de música te gustaría.

Estás equivocada… No significa que sólo me guste el rock… Pareciera que no me conoces-Guardando silencio.

No es eso, sino que me sorprende que tú cantes canciones románticas- Lanzando una carcajada- El chico más popular del sector tararea un tema romántico. Qué curioso.

No seas cruel con tus comentarios…-Mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad- Yo tengo mis sentimientos, pero parece que tú no… A veces creo que contigo he aprendido muchas cosas: y una de esas es aprender a cerrar la boca.

¿Por qué dices eso?... Que yo sepa, no te he hecho ningún comentario desatinado… Además, andas muy sensible estos días, te recuerdo que aunque seas mi novio yo--

Me voy al medio día-Interrumpiéndola- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de eso? ¿Te has dado cuenta todo lo que hice hoy por darte en el gusto? ¿Te fijaste que me vestí a tu gusto?... ¿Te da cuenta que estaremos separados? ¿Lo notaste?

Frenando de improvisto, Bulma mira hacia el horizonte, escuchando el single musical que tocaba la emisora radial. Piensa un momento lo que su novio le acababa de comentar, tomando aire, ella lo mira fijamente.

Lo he notado estos 4 días… Yamcha: no sabes el miedo que tengo de verte partir mañana y que después de 3 años me cambies por otra. Me da la sensación de que te harás muy fuerte y que las chicas ahora sí que no te dejarán tranquilo. Estoy inquieta, silenciosa, nerviosa, pero… ¡Entiéndeme también! ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos?... Yo también he tenido ganas de estar contigo todos estos días…No seas egoísta- Comenta Bulma- Además… tú también…

¿Yo también qué?-Curioso- No comiences con tus caprichos de niña malcriada que ya no estoy para tus jueguitos adolescentes…

¿Quieres una despedida como corresponde?- Cerrándole un ojo, maliciosamente- Mira lo que traje en la guantera, espera un poco. ¡Ey, que llegamos ya!

Estacionando el carro en el mirador, Bulma extrae de la guantera una botella de Champaña, que tenía años de ser guardada. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, procede a descorchar la botella y sacar un par de copas que también estaban en aquel lugar. Yamcha, con cara de asustado, recibe la copa, tembloroso, le hace una pregunta a su novia.

Este…Jajajaja -Riendo nervioso- Yo nunca he bebido alcohol…Creo que me puede hacer mal y de modo que--

¿No me digas que nunca has bebido?... ¿Qué clase de chico eres?-Sorprendida- ¿O sea que no has bebido ni siquiera una cerveza en tu vida?

No es eso, sino que nunca he probado champaña… Bulma, no quiero emborracharme…-Dando un sorbo a la copa- Espera… ¡Esto sabe bien!

Te lo dije-Brindando y cerrándole un ojo- Ahora… Si gustas te sirvo más… ¿Cierto?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el muchacho acepta y le sirven más champaña en su copa. Bulma, bebe lentamente su copa, y sonríe mientras ve a su compañero beber. Una leve brisa helada provoca que ambos tiriten de frío, buscando resguardo dentro del carro. Ella entra a toda prisa y enciende el calefactor, pues hace frío de un momento a otro. Él, se comienza a sentir algo mareado, y le suceden cosas como "ver algo borrosa" a su compañera, provocándole risa la situación. Bulma, extrañada, se bebe el último sorbo de champaña.

¿Por qué no entras?-Bajando el vidrio del carro- Estás muerto de frío, ven acá.

Dame un segundo, es sólo que me siento extraño…-Mareado- ¡Uffff! ¿Me puedes abrir la puerta trasera, por favor?

Abriendo la puerta trasera, Yamcha entra al acarro y se sienta en el asiento trasero. Siente que todo le da vueltas, pero agarra la botella de champaña y casi la deja vacía del único gran sorbo que le da. Bulma, notando este acto de "muchachito dueño del mundo" le quita la botella, dejándolo sin botella.

¿Por qué me quitaste la botella?- Reclama Yamcha- Hey, tu regalo me gusto…

Te recuerdo que mañana--

¡Mañana me voy a entrenar y dejaré a la chica más hermosa del mundo sola, sin mi resguardo ni mi presencia!… Quiero emborracharme para no saber que me largo y que no te veré en meses… Que no podré besarte ni hacerte mía…que no podré compartir el lecho contigo y--´

¡Basta Yamcha!-Sonrojada Bulma- Por Dios, siempre ustedes los hombres hablan de sexo…

Ven acá-Jalándola desde el asiento del conductor hacia el asiento trasero.

¡No quiero!- Forcejeando contra él- ¡Espera!

Después del tira y afloja, Bulma deja de forcejear contra su novio, provocando que él, del impulso, quede frente de ella, contemplando sus hermosos ojos azules y notando como se sonrojaba su chica con la cercanía. Pasó sus dedos en los labios de ella, en su cara, deslizando sus yemas suavemente por su semblante. La luz de la luna hacía que la piel de Bulma se viera perfecta, como si hubiese sido hecha de porcelana. Los latidos del corazón de Yamcha aumentaron dramáticamente, como si fuese víctima de su frenesí y de la carne. Retrocedió de un momento a otro, como si algo lo hubiese espantado, cosa que a Bulma le causó asombro.

¿Qué te pasó Yamcha que te alejaste de un momento a otro?-Preguntando curiosa- ¿Acaso te asustaste con algo?

No es eso… sólo que… ¡Dios mío!... ¿Cómo se lo digo?... Bulma, yo se que tu eres una chica hermosa pero… Lo siento… No podemos seguir juntos…-Poniéndose serio.

¿Qué?- Casi cayéndosele la cara- ¿De qué hablas?... ¿Estoy escuchando bien?

Si, estás escuchando bien…No me gusta nadie… Si es que quieres saberlo, pero no puedo estar contigo… ¡No puedo!-Mirando al suelo- No puedo estar con alguien a la que deseo noche y día, y sólo pensar en hacerlo todo el día…Me tienes completamente loco…Tengo miedo…Yo--

En un rápido acto, Bulma se pasa hacia el asiento trasero, ganándose sobre las piernas de su novio, sentándose sobre él. Enrollando sus brazos sobre su cuello y presionando sus caderas en contra de su novio comienza a besarlo locamente. Yamcha queda atónito, y sólo se deja llevar por los besos de su chica. Las manos de ella se introducen por el torso de él, rozando suavemente el abdomen de él, acelerando la respiración del chico. Él ganó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella que está sobre sus piernas, erotizándose al ver y contemplar a su novia sobre él. De pronto, Bulma se quita la parte de arriba de su disfraz, dejando a la vista los hermosos pechos con sus pezones rosa.

¿Me-me quieres matar?- Asombrado totalmente Yamcha mirándole embobado los pechos a su novia-…No juegues conmigo, yo sólo--

Tengo ganas de hacerlo contigo otra vez- Lo interrumpe Bulma mientras acalla la voz de él con un beso acalorado- Tengo ganas de sentirte otra vez…

Qué estás diciendo, Bulma- Vuelto loco de pasión, tratando de quitarse la polera- Sabes que no soy de fierro y por eso…-Besándola y acariciando la espalda de ella, deslizando sus manos hasta llegar y desviarse hacia sus muslos-… Me vuelves loco…

Quiero sentirte otra vez… escuchar tus gemidos… excitarme contigo otra vez…- Haciéndose hacia atrás para desabrochar la pretina del pantalón de él- No me importa haberlo hecho en la mañana…Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Bu- Bulma- Casi desfalleciendo de la impresión al ver como su novia le desabrocha la pretina del pantalón- No- no hagas eso-eso no está bien… Este…Tranquila, que me voy a desmayar… Deja ahí, vamos a casa…

Silenciándolo con otro apasionado beso, Bulma, que continúa sobre las piernas de él, presiona con sus caderas contra la anatomía de él, notando ciertos cambios fisiológicos en él. Una nerviosa risita de él por la situación, provoca que ella comience a quitarse el velo que llevaba puesto, quedando en ropa interior…sobre las piernas de su novio. Fue una visión al paraíso por parte de él, no se, pero fue como si se hubiese transformado con esa imagen tan bella de su chica en ropa interior sobre él que no lo pensó dos veces y se quitó la ropa interior y quitarle rápidamente la de ella para comenzar a hacer el amor. La sentó sobre él, abriéndose paso por aquellas entrañas que hacía rato querían sentir placer otra vez, sintiéndose perder por aquel lugar que lleva a la perdición de la carne y del frenesí de dos amantes. Sujetándola contra de su cuerpo, rozando su pecho contra el de ella, tocando y deslizando sus manos por los muslos de ella, perdiese el por el placer. Ella, sintiendo la presencia sexual de su novio, sintiendo que cada bamboleo le quitaba la respiración y la hacía pedir más placer.

A un par de metros rondaba una radio patrullas de la policía, que solía hacer rondas por el mirador de la ciudad, para evitar a las "parejitas" candentes se fueran a perder por ahí. El oficial se asoma y nota con su linterna un automóvil único, propio de la Corporación Cápsula, LE DA LA ORDEN al otro policía de bajar e ir a verificar que es lo que sucede en aquel carro que está detenido ahí.

Sigue…sigue...-con la respiración entrecortada- Sujétame más fuerte…sigue…quiero sentirte en mi…-casi gritando de placer- sigue…

Me tienes loco…loco…- mientras degusta sus pechos y la sostienen firme sobre sus piernas mientras ella también se mueve sobre él- Tu desnudez me vuelve loco…tus pechos… tus muslos… ¡Eres mía!...-gimiendo loco de placer.

¡No te detengas!- mientras se bambolea sobre las piernas de su novio y siente cada vez más placer- sigue… hazlo…más…

¡Oh, Bulma! Me enloqueces… mira como te lo estoy--Silencio y quedando estático--

¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó ahora?-Notando que algo no andaba bien- ¿Qué te sucede Yamcha?

La policía viene hacía acá…Tápate, ven…-Mientras la ayuda a ordenar su ropa y la cubre con su capa de disfraz, quedando ella aún sobre él.

¿Qué dices? ¡Lo que faltaba! Siempre tan inoportunos…ja-algo molesta, tratándose de poner la polera de su novio, para taparse un poco.

Silencio, o nos descubrirán-Mientras la cubre para que no se note lo que estaban haciendo- No quiero irme detenido por conducta indebida en la vía pública… Supongo que tú tampoco.

¡Buenas noches!-Saluda el policía mientras alumbra con su linterna hacia el interior del carro- ¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la noche en el mirador?

Bueno- sonrojándose, pero tratando de guardar compostura- Vine con mi novia hasta acá para celebrar el último día de secundaria: somos egresados, señor oficial.

¿Ah, sí?-Mientras nota la botella de champaña dentro del carro- ¿Y a beber?... ¿o acaso vino a otra cosa también?

No oficial, si gusta: puede revisar mi identidad-Pasándole sus documentos Bulma al policía- ¿Ve? Soy Bulma Briefs, de Corporación Cápsula… Me pasaría de tonta si quisiese venir a infringir la ley aquí… ¿Qué dice al respecto, oficial?

Ummm, no se…algo sospechoso me dice que ustedes no están sólo bebiendo, creo que tendré que arrestarlo--Suena la radio del policía, avisándole que han asaltado un banco en medio de la ciudad: todas las unidades al centro de la ciudad-- ¡Váyanse de aquí si no quieren que los arreste! ¡Largo!

El policía sale a prisa del lugar, dejando a Yamcha y Bulma solos otra vez. La situación es incómoda, sólo están cubiertos con una gran capa. Notando que ambos están estáticos, Bulma se aleja y comienza a buscar su ropa interior que andaba no se donde en el carro. Yamcha, algo desilusionado por no continuar, la imita y se pone su ropa interior y se sube el pantalón. Bulma se hace nuevamente la coleta, y se gana en el asiento del copiloto, mirando al horizonte, tratando de no mirar a su novio. Yamcha, toma el volante y acelera, algo agitado aún.

¿Qué sucedió ahora?-con voz baja el muchacho- Yo creía que íbamos a acabar lo que empezamos…

¿Qué dices?-Enojada- ¡Casi nos pilló la policía y quieres continuar!... ¡Hombres!

... Creo que la idea de venir hasta acá no fue mía, sino tuya, bombón-Cerrándole un ojo, esperando quizás una cachetada por aquel comentario pero…

Furiosa por el comentario de su novio iba a responderle, pero se dio cuenta que él tenía razón… ¡Vaya! Si la idea había sido ella y no él, pensó. Guardó silencio, y una risita cómplice de ambos se mezcló de un momento a otro: la complicidad de aquella situación los dejaba a ambos como culpables. Bulma reía, claro, si ella había sido la gestora de la idea. Yamcha, en cambio, sólo aceptó a seguir su juego. Ella, dejando de reír, toma la mano de su compañero, que va conduciendo.

Dime Yamcha: ¿Vendrás a verme cuando estés entrenando?-Mirando a sus oscuros ojos- Te lo pregunto para hacerme un tiempo y poder vernos tranquilos. No quiero intromisiones como los de estos días

No lo se- Dudoso- Gokú me dijo que los entrenamientos del maestro Roshi son extenuantes y agotadores. No se si me quedarán ganas de… ¡Tu sabes!-Rascándose la nuca- Pero, si tu quieres seguir siendo mi chica, tendré siempre energías para amarte….jajajajajaja

Descarado-Mirándolo de reojo- ¿Quién lo diría? El bandido más temido del desierto que les temías a las chicas ahora es todo un semental…

Ni modo que eso no te gusta…-lanzando una carcajada que se apaga por el serio semblante de Bulma- ¡Perdón!

Yamcha, te estás propasando con tus cometarios… Además, creo que ese no es el trato que deberías darle a tu novia… Soy una chica decente…-Sonrojada- y no quiero es clase de comentarios…

Está bien, me equivoqué, pero…- Deteniéndose, habían llegado a la corporación- Reconoce algo: te mueres de ganas como yo de pasar una noche conmigo ¡hasta mañana!- Bajándose del carro- Recuerda que parto a eso de las 11: 000 horas…

¡Espera Yamcha!- Tratando de salir lo más rápido del carro- Espérame…Ummm… Se fue…

(Pensando_) A lo menos tiene la valentía de decirme lo que siente… Yamcha, mi querido Yamcha, que más que un adolescente es un chico inmaduro que lo único que quiere es que lo amen… Y pensar que mañana partirá y no lo veré por 3 meses…Lo voy a extrañar muchísimo…extrañaré pelear con él, estar en sus brazos, sentir sus manos deslizarse por mis caderas… escucharse sonrisa y nombrarme…Sentir como me susurra cosas al oído…Te extrañaré mucho._

Así, Bulma entra a su casa y se dirige hacia su habitación. Despojándose de sus ropas busca su pijama y se acuesta en su cama, tratando de ordenar ideas, pues el día hoy fue muy agotador y movido.


	6. Después de 3 meses

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Yamcha partió a Kame House para entrenar para el próximo torneo de artes marciales. No se ha sabido nada de él, pues no ha llamado a Bulma durante este tiempo, cosa que la tiene muy molesta. Tan especial anda ella, que, ante el menor roce, monta en cólera y su ira arrasa con todo. Una forma que tiene ella de distraerse es yendo a la Universidad: a parte de ser la alumna más destacada de su generación, ha convalidado muchos ramos para adelantarse en su carrera. Estudia ingeniería civil en electrónica (su gran pasión) siendo la alumna más aventajada de su clase, pues practica diariamente su habilidad en la Corporación Cápsula. Sus notas son sobresalientes, es la más admirada de su clase, pero…Siente que hay algo que le falta, algo que necesita para estar de mejor humor y no tan enojona. Su rutina diaria consiste en ir a la Universidad y regresar a almorzara a su casa. Ahora va en camino a ella: la jornada ha terminado…Para ella. Deja su motocicleta estacionada en la entrada de su casa y se topa con Púar y Oolong, que la saludan.

_ ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?-Saluda Bulma a los dos- Púar ¿ha llamado…?

_ No Bulma, lamentablemente no-Con cara de pena- Quizás en que debe estar mi amigo para no tener tiempo de llamarte.

_ Es un cretino…-Bulma se enoja- ¡Sabe que somos novios y ni siquiera tiene la molestia de llamarme para saber como estoy!

_ De seguro debe estar con otra tomando sol en la playa…-Bromea O- Ese Yamcha no debe estar perdiendo su tiempo, jejejejejeje

Oolong reía hasta que observó la cara de Bulma y salió arrancando para que no le llegase un puñetazo en la cabeza, aquel comentario había sacado de sus casillas a Bulma. Salió siguiendo a Oolong por toda la corporación para darle un golpe en la cabeza… Aquel escándalo de Bulma hizo salir a su mamá para saber que diablos era todo ese alboroto.

_ ¿Qué pasa hija, por qué tanto ruido?-Con su típica voz serena- Te vas a arrugar y a Yamcha eso no le gustará…

_ ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- Muy enfadada- Además, ese papanatas no me interesa, me buscaré otro novio que sí se interese por mí.

_ Yo que por ti partiría ahora mismo a arreglarme- Le sugiere la Señora Briefs a su hija.

_ ¿Y para qué quieres que me arregle?- Le pregunta aún molesta Bulma a su madre.

_ Tu novio te vendrá a visitar por dos días. Llamó hoy en la mañana…Dijo que el maestro Roshi le había dado 2 días de descanso- Comentándole la noticia.

_ ¿Qué dices?- Confundida y enojada- ¡Al cabo que ni me interesa! ¡Ahora se viene a preocupar por mí! ¡Hombres!

_ Prepararé un rico almuerzo y un gran postre… Veremos como está Yamcha y como se ve después de tanto entrenamiento- Feliz la señora- Ve hija: cambia esa cara de pocos amigos y báñate, te hará bien.

Furibunda y quejándose por todo, Bulma sale directo a su habitación, pasando al lado de su padre sin siquiera saludarle. Sorprendido, el dr. Brief continúa leyendo el periódico.

_ ¡Mujeres! A todas las edades son complicadas… ¡Por dios!-Se queja el Dr. Brief.

Lanzándose sobre su cama, Bulma abraza un peluche que Yamcha le había regalado. No podía creer que su novio llegaba en cualquier momento, pero a la misma vez estaba enojada pues él nunca la había llamado para saber como ha estado. Se da vuelta y mira hacia el techo, recordando bonitos momentos que han tenido…De pronto cambia su semblante y se vuelve a enojar, pensando quizás que burrada ha hecho su novio sin la presencia de ella. Aleja esos malos pensamientos y parte a darse una refrescante ducha, pues debe verse bonita para ver a su novio.

Termina su ducha, toma una toalla y se seca, envolviéndose en una blanca toalla. Busca la ropa más sexy, pues aquellos 3 meses le estaban pasando la cuenta en su estado de ánimo (Jajajajajajaja) y no quería desaprovechar tan poco tiempo. Está lista, como siempre; se ve guapa y muy sexy con aquella minifalda y peto ajustado al cuerpo. Se mira por última vez al espejo y sale de su habitación para ver si ha llegado o no. Nada, aún él no ha llegado. Sale hacia el jardín y nada tampoco… él aún no ha llegado.

_ Bulma ¿Cómo crees que esté Yamcha después de tanto tiempo?- Le pregunta Púar a Bulma- Yo extraño a mi amigo… ¿Y tú?

_No… ¡Me da lo mismo!- Tratando de parecer indolente – Estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida… Cómo quieres que lo extrañe si ni siquiera ha tenido la amabilidad de llamarnos a todos… Tu amiguito es algo ingrato con todos…

De pronto a gran velocidad pasa un motociclista vestido completamente de negro en una moto deportiva que, a la velocidad que pasa, atrae la vista de todos. Bulma se sorprende y mira pasar al joven a toda velocidad por la avenida. De un momento a otro, el motociclista retrocede hasta llegar a Capsule Corp. otra vez Bulma, se sorprende, y muy coqueta, sale a recibir al motociclista. El chico se detiene después de haber retrocedido un buen par de metros. Luce una chaqueta de cuero negro con franjas blancas en las mangas, pantalón negro y bototos que hacen juego con su vestimenta. Trae consigo un bolso y, de un momento a otro comienza a retirar su casco.

_ Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Le saluda Bulma de manera muy coqueta y le cierra un ojo.

_ Bien Bulma, gracias…-Le responde el forastero.

_ ¿Bulma? ¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Le pregunta la chica

_ Pero si eres mi novia…Como no voy a saber tu nombre-Retirándose totalmente el casco negro que impedía saber quien era- Y… ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?

Así, cayéndose de la impresión, Bulma nota que aquel muchacho era Yamcha. No lo había reconocido hasta que se quitó el casco. Casi cayó al suelo de la impresión. Claro: él nunca se había vestido así, de esa manera (se veía muy sexy), a parte que había crecido aún más de estatura y ella se veía más baja al lado de él. Él se había cortado más el cabello y se le notaba la barba que se rasuraba todos los días. Su piel lucía más bronceada que antes, pues los días de entrenamiento lo habían dejado así. Bulma, corrigiendo su error, tose y se aleja de Yamcha, dándole la espalda. Púar a toda velocidad, va a saludar a su amigo.

_ Amigo- Casi llorando de la emoción- Qué alto estás… ¿Cómo han estado esos entrenamientos?

_ Complicados Púar, muy complicados… Me levanto a las 5 AM para iniciar mi rutina diaria y me acuesto malas 11 PM---------

_ ¿Por qué no me llamaste en estos 3 meses?- Cruzando los brazos y mirando a cualquier lado Bulma- ¿Acaso sabías que yo también tengo mis sentimientos?

_... (Silencio sepulcral) Lo- lo se muy bien pero… Quedo tan cansado después de los entrenamientos que no me quedan ganas ni de hablar-mirando al suelo- Además, el mismo maestro me prohibió que hablara contigo durante los primeros meses.

_ ¿Te lo prohibió?- Aún molesta- Sabes que no te lo creo…Ni una de tus palabras…

_ Me lo prohibió pues dijo que las chicas nos desconcentran a la hora de entrenar… Sobre todo si nos van a visitar y a andar en bikini-Sonrojándose.

_ ¿Ah, sí?-Aún dudando- ¡Y quién se cree ese viejo para hacer esa clase de comentarios! ¡Yo soy una señorita decente que no me voy a pasear en cueros!

_ ¡A almorzar todos!-Aparece por una ventana la señora Briefs- ¡hola Yamcha, tanto tiempo!

_ Hola-saludando con la mano- Si quieres Bulma me voy…Si vas a tener esa cara mientras me veas mejor me marcho… ¿Qué opinas?

_ ¡Por mí que te vayas al carajo!- Enfurecida- ¡No te quiero ver más!

_ OK, como diga señorita Briefs…-dándole la espalda a la chica- Pero antes…

_ ¿Antes qué?-Evadiendo la mirada de él- Pero ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame Yamcha!

Yamcha toma a Bulma de la cintura y la carga en su hombro, a lo que ella se resiste. Claro, si va contra de su voluntad. Pataleando y quejándose, Bulma continúa reclamando.

_ Sacrifiqué dos días valiosos para verte y me tendrás que recibir… ¡Señora Brief vamos a almorzar todos! ¡Su hija va en camino!

_ ¡Te digo que me sueltes!-Más enojada que antes- ¡Suéltame!

_ No sabes lo guapa que te ves cuando te enojas-Comenta Yamcha cargando a Bulma sobre su hombro- ¡Cuidado! Que la fuerza me sobra.

_ ¡Me las vas a pagar!-Se queja Bulma- ¡Déjame!

_ Qué malcriada eres, Bulma- Soltándola- ¡En fin!... Extrañaba también esas peleas… ¡Hola Dr. Brief!

_ Hola Yamcha… ¡Qué has crecido, hombre!-Mirándolo hacia arriba- Veo que te han hecho bien los ejercicios… Mi hija te ha extrañado mucho desde que te fuiste.

_ ¡Basta papá!-Otra vez enojada- ¡No pienso pasar a almorzar!

_ Yo creo que sí hija… Hice pastas, como a ti tanto te gustan…-Sonriendo- ¿Qué dices ahora?

A regañadientes, Bulma guarda silencio y pasa a la mesa a almorzar, mientras los demás también la imitan y hacen lo mismo: pasar a la mesa. El almuerzo estuvo de maravillas, unas ricas pastas hechas por la señora Bulma amenizaron el almuerzo. Bulma comió todo el rato en silencio, mirando de reojo a Yamcha.

_Dinos Yamcha: ¿Cómo ha sido tu entrenamiento?-Le pregunta el dr. Briefs- Mira que estábamos muy extrañados porque no habías llamado.

_ El maestro Roshi me dio órdenes de no llamar a nadie: sólo entrenamientos… Además, tienen razón… Pero les pido disculpas por no haberles hecho llegar esa excepción de regla que él puso- Comenta Yamcha.

_ No te preocupes, querido… Lo entendemos a la perfección. ¿Cierto hija?-Lo dice la sra. Brief- Yamcha se ha puesto muy guapo con el entrenamiento…

_… ¿Y qué quieres que diga yo?- Se queja Bulma- Quiero comer tranquila.

_ Pero hija: debes reconocer que Yamcha se ha puesto muy guapo. Además, creo que ser descortés con él te puede acarrear problemas- Completa la Sra. Brief.

_ No se preocupe Sra.… Yo estoy acostumbrado a que no me tome en cuenta. Pero ¿Sabe? Gracias por el almuerzo…Iré al parque a dar una vuelta…En una de esas conozco a alguna chica que quiera compartir estos días conmigo-Poniéndose de pie-Voy y vuelvo

_ ¡Cómo digas Yamcha! Te estaremos esperando para cenar…Recuerda no tardar mucho-Comenta el dr. Brief.

Haciendo un gesto de despedida, Yamcha se retira del comedor y se apresta a salir en su motocicleta. Bulma aún no se ha parado de la mesa, aún sigue enojada. Mira al techo buscando alguna respuesta, pero ¡nada! Su madre continúa mirándola mientras que Oolong y Púar se acercan hasta ella.

_ Yo creo que ustedes dos deben hablar otra vez- Alega Oolong- Eso de que te enojes porque él no te llame es de niña malcriada.

_ Eso a ti no te importa- Le responde Bulma a Oolong- ¡Acompáñalo Oolong! En una de esas te consigues una chica tú también

_Creo que Oolong tiene razón: ni a ti ni a él le hace bien que estén enojados… Bulma: mi amigo ha venido sólo a verte a ti…Discúlpalo, por favor-Le suplica Púar.

_ ¡Qué lo haga él!- Cruzando los brazos- Y si quiere… ¡Que se largue!

_ Hija…podrías ser más cordial con Yamcha… Tendrás tus razones para estar enojada, pero tampoco puedes desperdiciar este tiempo que tienen para verse. Se nota que lo quieres mucho-Comenta la Sra. Mientras lava los platos- Anda: ve al parque y hablen.

Agachando la cabeza, Bulma, a regañadientes, se pone de pie y busca una cápsula entre sus ropas. La lanza bien lejos y aparece una motocicleta: sube a toda prisa y acelera al máximo.

_ Muchachos: quiero que vayan tras ella. Será mi hija, pero quizás que diablos va a hacer-Le ordena a Púar y a Oolong- Cualquier cosa, sólo llaman al teléfono.

Una hermosa vista hay desde el parque de diversiones hacia toda la ciudad: una hermosa campiña verde sobre los 800 metros de altura permite contemplar toda la ciudad. Al fondo se ven los pequeños autos y coches voladores que transitan en la metrópoli. Un muchacho sentado, con su moto deportiva estacionada a su lado está frente a un hermoso paisaje que es mezcla de la arquitectura y la naturaleza. Yamcha, que mira hacia las nubes, se sonríe, pero de manera melancólica, quizás recordando momentos que lo hicieron muy feliz. Se deja caer de espaldas y observa pasar cada nube que pasa frente a sus ojos y comienza a recordar desde la primera vez que vio a Bulma hasta la última, la primera vez, etc.…Suspirando, el muchacho se sonríe otra vez y cierra los ojos, pero, una extraña sombra hace que él abra sus ojos otra vez, con sorpresa.

_ Bulma… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-Sorprendido- Yo-yo pensaba que aún estabas molesta conmigo

_ Lo estoy-Dándole la espalda- Pero te encontré porque es nuestro parque…

_ ¿Nuestro parque?-Sonriendo el muchacho- Qué impredecible eres…Hace una hora me querías colgar de la torre más alta y ahora recuerdas que siempre veníamos hasta acá.

_ ¡Hey! ¡No te burles de mi!-Sonrojada- Yo no quise decir eso… Sólo me refería que siempre veníamos acá a tomar helados y a…

_ ¿A qué?-Ahora sonrojado él- Este…Mejor ven a sentarte conmigo, y hablemos.

Lo mira de reojo, pero Bulma acepta la invitación. Se sienta al lado de él y, en silencio, contempla la vista de la ciudad. Fue un minuto de silencio para ambos: no supieron decirse nada, ni a mirarse.

_ ¿Cómo has estado?- A coro, provocando risas de ambos.

_ Bien, gracias…-Responde Yamcha- Pero no mejor que tú.

_ Menos mal que reconoces la belleza de una mujer-Se jacta Bulma, mirándole de reojo- Soy muy bella para tus ojos.

_ Lo digo porque te he extrañado mucho, y porque eres mi chica- Mirando al suelo

_ Yo también te he extrañado mucho- Responde Bulma- pero es mejor que sea así…

Se miran de repente, como que si sus miradas hubiesen colisionado. Él busca en la mirada azul de ella mientras que Bulma busca y ronda por la oscuridad y profundidad de los ojos de Yamcha. Sin querer, sin mediar impulso, sus labios se juntan y pactan un tierno beso. El roce de los labios de ambos hace que la respiración de ambos se acelere, pero se dan cuenta y se alejan de un momento a otro.

_ ¡Lo siento, no quise hacerlo! Se disculpa Yamcha- ¡Lo siento!

_ No, no fue mi intención… Qué vulgar y poco decente soy-Alega Bulma.

_ Bulma

_ dime

_Estás hermosa-Sacando una flor entre el pasto y poniéndosela entre los cabellos de la chica

_Yamcha

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Te ves muy guapo-cerrándole un ojo

_ Si tú lo dices-Acercándose hasta ella.

_ Podríamos… podríamos ir a divertirnos un rato ¿Te parece?-Le propone ella a Yamcha.

Yamcha, en una mezcla de pensamientos algo subidos de tono, se sonroja y vuelve a mirar el suelo. Bulma nota que su compañero está desconcentrado, riéndose de la situación.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?-Le pregunta Yamcha a Bulma- Que yo sepa no he hecho ningún chiste.

_ No, son cosas mías, nada más…Oye

_ ¿Sí?-Responde él, con algo de duda.

_ Hace…hace cuanto que nosotros dos no…-Mirando Bulma hacia el cielo, muy sonrojada

_ ¡Bulma!-Sorprendido y sonrojado el muchacho- ¿No me digas que…?

_ ¡No me malinterpretes de esa manera!-Se enfada Bulma- ¡Vives pensando en sexo!

_ Yo no me refería a eso-Deshaciéndose en disculpas- Es…es sólo que…pensé que te referías a eso… ¡Discúlpame!

_ ¡Sinvergüenza!-Otra vez más enfadada, puesta de frente a él- ¿No me digas que me has venido a visitar solamente por sexo?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, pero corrigiendo su error de inmediato, Yamcha se da cuenta el error garrafal que ha cometido. Una enorme gota de sudor hace que Bulma se enfurezca y que trate de darle una cachetada; lo cual hace de inmediato, pero Yamcha logra detener. Bulma intenta darle con la otra mano, pero él la vuelve a detener. En un forcejeo, Bulma va a la carga, más furiosa aún. Yamcha, soportando el tira y afloja, trata de calmar a su chica, pero los intentos son en vano.

_ Bulma, sabes que me equivoqué en lo que dije…No quise decir eso-Pidiéndole disculpas, mientras le sujeta las mano para que no le llegue una cachetada- Lo sabes muy bien

_ ¡No te lo creo!-Forcejeando- ¡Déjame!

_No lo haré pues me darás una cachetada…No sabes lo hermosa que te ves enojada.

_ No me harás cambiar de opinión-Sonrojándose por el piropo- ¡Déjame!

Fue tal el enojo de Bulma, que cayó sobre el cuerpo de su novio, quedando él a la completa disposición de ella, que aún le sujetaba los brazos para que no le diese una cachetada. Bulma queda estática sobre su compañero, mirando sus profundos y oscuros ojos, como si algo hay que descifrar en su mirada. De un momento a otro, ella cede, deja su ímpetu de la cachetada y de su enojo, retirando sus fuerzas, quitándose y poniéndose de pie. Yamcha queda atónito, pero acepta que algo ha pasado para que ella cambie su actitud. Tosiendo, se sacude el pantalón que estaba lleno de pasto seco y también se pone de pie.

_ Yamcha, realmente lo siento…-Pide disculpas Bulma- No quise tratarte así…

_ Lo se…-Acercándose hasta ella- Yo tampoco tuve que responderte de aquella manera…

_ Yamcha…-Acercándose hasta él, que estaba junto a un árbol.

_ Dime-Responde él mientras levanta su cabeza y rehuye la mirada de ella

Ella, con habilidad felina le toma la cara y le da un tierno beso. Desconcertado, Yamcha se da cuenta que está a su merced, que no puede hacer nada, pues está acorralado contra el árbol. Las manos de él, en un rápido intento de posesión se ganan en la cintura de la chica, sujetándola con fuerza, acercándola totalmente hasta su cuerpo, sintiendo las diferencias anatómicas. Suavemente, ella le muerde los labios, en señal de tener una pasión escondida u reservada durante meses.

.

_ Bulma, no hagas eso conmigo-Susurrándole muy de cerca, con voz varonil- Sabes que…que me tienes loco…No me dejes más indefenso, por favor.

_ ¿Indefenso de qué si se puede saber?-Responde ella, enrollando sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, quedando a la disposición de él por un momento.

_ De mí y de mis instintos… de tenerte en mis brazos… ¡No lo se!-Comenzando a besar los labios de ella otra vez- A veces quisiera ser más seguro contigo, pero aún me pongo nervioso…Es como si me tuvieses embrujado por tus encantos… ¡Ven acá!

_ ¡No me hagas cosquillas!-Riendo de buena gana Bulma- ¡No lo hagas! Jajajajajajajajajaja… ¡Basta!... Jajajajajajajaja…

_ Como digas…Pero siento que…-Ahora es él quien la acorrala contra del árbol- …Que nosotros dos tenemos algo pendiente…

De un hábil movimiento, y comienza a besar a Bulma en sus labios, y desciende lentamente por su cuello, robándole un suspiro a su novia. Ella, no dejándose intimidar por él, con sus manos atrae las caderas de él hacia ella, no dejando ni un centímetro de distancia de diferencia entre ellos. Sorprendido, Yamcha sonríe y besa otra vez los labios de Bulma, pero ahora de manera más apasionada. Sus manos van más allá, desde las cintura hacia las caderas, pero bajando cada vez más.

_ ¿Qué haces?-Con su voz agitada, pero diciéndolo muy bajito- Aquí no…

_ ¿Por qué no?-Suplica él, mientras besa el cuello de ella- Si aquí no hay nadie…Mira a tu alrededor…

Tenía razón: no había nadie a su alrededor, a pesar de ser un lugar muy bonito en la ciudad. Ella, mientras él estaba concentrado en su cuello, aprovechó de observar si había alguien. Sin moros en la costa…Bulma, segura de sí y en una actitud atrevida, introduce sus manos por la remera de él, deslizándose por la espalda hasta llegar cerca de sus glúteos, robándole un gemido a Yamcha.

_ No… No hagas eso aquí-Pronunciándolo en voz baja- …No lo hagas…

_ ¿Por qué no?-Interroga Bulma mientras continúa su ataque sorpresa- ¿Acaso te intimidé?

Sin mediar provocación, Yamcha levanta la minifalda de su novia y acaricia suavemente los muslos de ella, agachándose para tener mejor vista y poder besarlos. Bulma, casi rendida, sólo se deja llevar…él, que continúa besando los suaves y perfectos muslos de ella, cayendo casi en éxtasis, observa el paisaje que tiene ante sus ojos, excitándose al máximo. Volviendo en Sí, Bulma se gana frente a su novio, lo empuja hacia atrás y se sienta sobre sus piernas, dirigiéndose hacia la cremallera del pantalón de éste.

_ ¿Seguro que no tienes una de esas naves entre tus ropas?-Pregunta sensualmente Bulma mientras baja la cremallera del pantalón de él- ¿Seguro?

_Sí-Sí es verdad…No tengo nada de eso…¿No me digas que…?

_… Pues, entonces…No nos queda otra…-quitando su ropa interior frente a los ojos de él.

**1 hora después**

_ ¿Por qué crees que Bulma y Yamcha pueden estar acá?-Pregunta Oolong a Púar- La mamá de Bulma piensa que están en el parque de diversiones, no acá…

_ Te recuerdo que esta parte sí es parte del parque de diversiones, terco-Contradiciéndole Púar- Y por si no lo sabes, ellos siempre solucionan sus problemas aquí…

_ ¡Vaya lugarcito de solucionar problemas!-Ironiza Oolong- Y sin nadie presente…Este lugar me suena a mirador nocturno…O un parque para "tortolitos"…Jejejejejeje

_ ¡No seas mal pensado Oolong!... Yamcha es incapaz de hacer algo así…

_ ¡Qué ingenuo eres Púar!... Por si no lo sabes, tu amiguito hace tiempo que no es un adolescente…

_ ¿Qué insinúas Oolong? –Sorprendido Púar- ¿O sea que Yamcha ya es todo un hombre?

_ ¡Obvio Púar! Dime… ¿Qué adolescente tiene las bragas de su novia entre sus ropas como recuerdo? ¿Eh?... Madura Púar, ya no son niños, menos Yamcha… ¡Cómo lo envidio!

De pronto, aparecen Bulma y Yamcha de la mano, conversando quizás de qué, sonriendo mutuamente, pero felices…Púar corre a toda velocidad a abrazar a su amigo, mientras que Oolong se queda atrás.

_ ¡Púar! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Se sorprende Yamcha al ver a su amigo.

_ La mamá de Bulma temió lo peor: pensó que ustedes dos se iban a pelear otra vez y nos envió a buscarlos-Le cuenta Púar

_ Mi mamá: tan entrometida para mis cosas-Suspirando- ¿Qué va?... Vamos a casa, chicos.

_ Oye Yamcha… ¿A qué trajiste a Bulma a este parque?-Curioso Oolong- Jejejejejejejejeje

Un puñetazo certero en la cabeza de Oolong que se escuchó hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad le fue propinado por Bulma, que, al oír el comentario, no lo dudó y atinó a darle el golpe por entrometido.

_Que por ti no sigo con más pregunta-Se ríe Yamcha- Quizás que cosa te hará Bulma si le preguntas otra burrada.

_ ¡Auch! Eso me dolió…-Se toca Oolong donde tienen un inmenso chichón en la cabeza- Qué mala eres conmigo, si sólo te pregunté, nada más.

_ ¿Quieres que te de otro puñetazo?-Haciendo el gesto Bulma con su puño a Oolong- ¡Entonces ve a comprarnos helados a todos!

_ Ya voy, ya voy… ¡Mujeres! ¡Son todas unas histéricas y escandalosas!-Quejándose aún por el golpe- ¿Cierto Yamcha?

_ Tienes razón-Responde Yamcha por lo de "escandalosas", sonriendo, pero poniéndose serio de un momento a otro-Espera Bulma, que voy a buscar una cápsula de nave en mi pantalón.

_ ¡Espera Oolong, que te acompaño!-Grita Púar que se dirige a toda velocidad tras el puerquito.

_ Momento-Haciendo el gesto con la mano a Yamcha y poniéndose seria- ¿Qué se suponía que no tenías nada de esas cosas en tu pantalón?

_ Ah…Pues-Encontrando la cápsula y enviándola lejos, para que apareciera la nave- Creo que ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo en la nave…

_ ¿O sea que me mentiste?-Sonrojada Bulma- ¿O sea que me pusiste a la deriva y que nos podrían haber observado? ¿O sea que me dejaste a la deriva por tus caprichos?

_ Bulma, lo se…Es que quería tener "un día de campo" contigo-Jugando con sus dedos índices y mirando al suelo-Es…es que esa era mi fantasía…

Cruzando los brazos en señal de desacuerdo, Bulma le hace un desprecio a Yamcha, que ríe nervioso por el comentario, con una enorme gota de sudor.

_ Bulma

_Dime

_ Es que es algo incómodo de preguntar pero…

_Dímelo pronto

_ ¿Traes puesta tu ropa interior?

_Sí… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

_ Es que encontré esto en mi bolsillo cuando buscaba la cápsula de la nave-Mostrándole una pantaleta blanca.

Dando un grito de espanto, Bulma le quita la pantaleta a su novio y sale corriendo tras unos matorrales a ponerse lo que no traía puesto. Sonrojada por aquella sorpresita, vuelve cabizbaja y sin hacer ningún comentario.

_ No creo que tuvieses que ir tan allá para ponerte tu ropa… Si nos conocemos bastante-Cerrándole un ojo y con tono de picardía.

_ Graciosito-Se mofa Bulma

_ Menos mal que estaba en buenas manos…

_ ¡Tus comentarios no arreglan en nada la situación, Yamcha!-Aún sonrojada.

_Uno se olvida de eso por una cosa…-Acercándose hasta ella y comentándoselo al oído, en voz baja- Estuviste divina, me dejaste loco otra vez… Me dejaste sin energías las veces que lo------ (llegan Púar y Oolong)…por eso ni te acordaste de ponerte tus cosas…

_ Aquí están los pedidos de helados-Púar le entrega el helado a Bulma- Ahí está el tuyo Bulma: fresas con crema y durazno.

_ ¡Gracias muchachos!-Comenta Bulma- Suban a la nave, que nos vamos ya.

_ ¡Sube Púar! Que te quedarás en el asiento trasero-Dice Oolong

_ ¡No seas tramposo! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!-reta Púar

_ Esperen, que no quiero conducir---- (la mano de Bulma detiene a Yamcha)

_ Tú vas a tener una conversación muy seria conmigo cuando lleguemos a casa…-Cruzando sus brazos.

_ Como digas Bulma, como digas-Ayudándola a subir a la nave.

Así pasa la primera tarde después de 3 meses de ausencia, con una linda puesta de sol y una conversación pendiente.


	7. Dulce visita

A toda velocidad en la nave, todos se dirigen de vuelta a Capsule Corp. Yamcha, cabizbajo, le correspondió pilotar la nave mientras Oolong y Puar terminan de tomar sus helados. Enojado, Yamcha ve como termina de derretirse su helado y resignado ve como Bulma le arrebata su ahora ex helado.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Es mío!-Reclama justamente el muchacho- No te comas mi helado.

_ No te distraigas y continúa pilotando- Le enrostra Bulma mientras le apunta hacia los edificios próximos- quiero llegar sana y salva a casa.

_ No seas glotona y devuélveme mi helado- Otra vez reclama el muchacho- No he probado siquiera un poco y me lo robas como si nada.

_ Sigue pilotando y te convido- Ella se acerca y le convida un poco de aquel ya derretido helado- Yo no se de qué te quejas tanto si sabes que te convidaré igual…

_ ¡Qué bien sabe!... ¡Hey, no te lo comas todo!-Mientras se concentra en ver como su novia degusta lentamente aquel helado.

_ ¿Qué miras?- Pregunta Bulma de manera suave y coqueta mientras come provocativamente su helado- ¿Acaso nunca me has visto comer helados?

_ ¡No! No es eso…Es sólo que…estoy algo desconcentrado ¡Cosas mías!- Sonrojado y mirando al suelo, pensando en "ciertas cosas"- ¿Me das más helado?

_ ¡Cómo no!- Se acerca hasta él y le convida otra vez- Oye Yamcha…

_Dime…

_ ¿Por qué los hombres se ponen tan nerviosos cuando una mujer sexy se come un helado?

Acercándose él hasta el oído de ella le hace el comentario, provocando que ella se sonroje con aquella explicación tan visceral pero sincera por parte de él. Casi espantada, Bulma retrocede hasta su asiento y guarda silencio; mira el helado y come pensando en la respuesta de su novio.

_ ¡Vaya!- Muy sonrojada- Ni la más mínima idea tenía… Seré más cuidadosa.

_ Conmigo no lo seas – Se larga a reír Yamcha-¡Conmigo no!

Enojada, Bulma se apresta a tomarlo de las solapas pero se da cuenta que han llegado hasta la Capsule Corp. Algo tranquila, se apresta a descender de la nave con los demás.

_ ¡Qué paseo más aburrido!- Reclama Oolong- Yo quería ver chicas en el parque… No a ustedes dos.

_ Siempre pensando en mujeres…deberías ver la posibilidad de viajar más seguido… ¿Por qué no vas a Kame House cuando me vaya? Al m no le vendría mal una compañía con algo en común: mujeres- Acierta Yamcha.

_ No es mala idea-Tomándose el mentón Oolong- además me servirá para cambiar de aires…

_ Ni se te ocurra meter ideas en cabeza a Yamcha- Comenta Bulma- No lo utilices a él como chivo expiatorio para que te presente chicas.

_ El entrenamiento es tan extenuante que no me quedan ganas ni de ver TV- reclama Yamcha- A Kame House voy a entrenar, no a ver chicas ni las revistas del maestro.

_ ¿Tiene revistas?- Abre los ojos como un lémur Oolong- Jojojojojojojo, ¡Eso Sí es vida!

_ ¿Y de qué clase de revistas te refieres Yamcha?- Poniéndose seria Bulma mirando a un arrepentido Yamcha- ¿No me digas que tú has visto alguna de esas "revistas"?

_ No me es necesario- Con una enorme gota de sudor- quedo tan cansado que ni siquiera le he puesto atención a esas revistas.

Con una mirada denigrante, Bulma baja de la nave y se dirige hacia su habitación. Lo chicos se quedan discutiendo atrás sobre la vida de Yamcha en Kame House. O sigue con la batería de preguntas sobre las revistas y la vida del viejo Roshi en la isla; Yamcha le responde ciertas cosas, que dejan más motivado al cerdito para partir por un par de días a Kame House. Una vez contento, Oolong se marcha y quedan Yamcha y Puar en el jardín.

_ Amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte y pensar que ya te tienes que ir- Dice un apenado Puar.

_ Lo se…lo se, pero es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Los entrenamientos son extenuantes: imagínate que son los primeros meses y ya me siento fuerte… ¿Cómo será en par de años más?- Le cuenta Yamcha a su amigo que lo escucha totalmente sorprendido.

_ Qué maravilla…Es tal cual lo querías-Feliz Puar- Me siento muy feliz por ti.

_ Oye Puar… ¿Y cómo ha estado Bulma?-Curioso- Siento que ella está feliz, pero creo que no estuvo muy contenta cuando no me vio durante estos meses.

_ Así es amigo: andaba de muy mal humor mientras no estuviste con nosotros- Se toma el mentón Puar para recordar- Dijo que eras un ingrato que no quería verla… ¡En fin!

_ Cosas de mujeres…-Cruza los brazos Yamcha en señal de desacuerdo- Bueno, pues…Voy a estar un rato más con ella…Por cierto… ¿Fue a su habitación?- Pregunta el muchacho.

_ Supongo…Como es de caprichosa, quizás esté ahí.

Escuchando música a todo volumen, Bulma está encerrada en su habitación acostada en su cama. Canta a todo pulmón el tema sensación de la radio: prende su laptop para ver si hay mensajes en su email y nada. Abre una carpeta de trabajos universitarios para checar algo inconcluso y ve que está todo al día. Sonriendo, apaga el aparato y continúa cantando el tema. Un suave golpeteo en la puerta hace que ella vuelva en sí y baje la música de su equipo de sonido para ver quien es.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunta Yamcha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Entra y cierra sin que nadie te vea-Ordena Bulma mientras se arregla la ropa- No quiero comentarios de mi madre… ¡Pasa pronto!

Mirando para todos lados, Yamcha entra a la habitación y abraza a su chica y le da un tierno beso que es correspondido por ella. Cierra la puerta y se sienta en el sillón del escritorio de ella. Bulma se acerca hasta él y se sienta en sus piernas. Un cálido beso de ella provoca que él comience de a poco a entrar en confianza y le toma la cintura, acomodándola para que ambos queden de frente.

_ Bulma… ¿Estará bien que vayamos así de rápido?-Pregunta Yamcha.

_ Yo creo que sí… ¿No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo?-Lo mira con sus hermosos ojos que lo engatusan a perderse en otro tierno beso.

_ Bulma… ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

_ Dime.

_ Cuando estoy entrenando pienso mucho en ti… ¡De veras!

_ Me parece muy bien… ¿Te das más energía?-pregunta ella.

_ No, me distraigo mucho-responde sinceramente Yamcha- Cuando dije en la mesa que si me visitas en Kame House con bikini me distraeré mucho es verdad…Es que eres… ¡Mírate!

Mirándose, Bulma no encuentra nada raro…Salvo 2 excepciones que la hacen levantar la vista y mirar con rostro enfadado a su novio, haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

_ ¡Hombres!- Desinteresada le responde- Es en lo único que piensan. Yo pensaba que me quieres por lo que soy y no por lo que me veo.

_ Es que esa mezcla de sesos y de piel es explosiva, Bulma- Comenta Yamcha mientras la mira a los ojos- A veces me siento intimidado por ti, pero me doy cuenta que soy muy afortunado…No cualquier hombre tiene a una chica sexy e inteligente a su lado…Sobre todo si ella es una genio…Y más si es bellísima como tú.

_ ¿Eso fue un cumplido?- le responde Bulma mientras se sonroja por el comentario- Yo no se por qué te intimidas tanto si entre nosotros han pasado "cosas". Me conoces lo suficiente para seguir aún asustado conmigo.

_ Es que… es que aún me siento como el primer día que te vi… No sabría explicarte bien cual es la sensación… ¡No es nada relacionada con sexo!-Excusándose de inmediato- Pero siento que esas "mariposas" en mi estómago me vuelven loco cuando estoy contigo.

_ Yamcha: a mi también me pasan cosas contigo. No puedo negar de tus encantos y sentirme única y exclusiva de tener al chico más popular de la otrora secundaria…Además hoy estuviste fantástico-Cerrándole un ojo mientras se acomoda sobre él.

_ ¿En serio crees tú?... si tú lo dices-Orgulloso de su labor.

_ ¿Para qué te vuelves un engreído si lo sabes bien?- le reclama Bulma- Tu moral y autoestima deben estar en alto.

_ ¡Y otras cosas también!- Lanzando ese comentario sin mediar la respuesta de su novia- No me mal interpretes…

_ Y a mí tampoco…

Bulma se acomoda sobre él y comienza a torturarlo con un sin fin de dulces y apasionados besos. Cada vez que lo hace, ella va variando la intensidad de éstos. Para no quedarse atrás, Yamcha desliza sus manos por las caderas de ella, sujetándola y dejándola a su merced. Ella, en un rápido gesto se hace una coleta y sujeta firmemente con sus piernas las caderas de él, provocando que éste se ponga nervioso y trate de responderle con un delicado beso en el cuello que baja hacia sus pechos.

_…No me digas que otra vez tienes ganas de…-Le susurra suavemente Bulma al oído-… ¿Acaso no estás conforme con lo de la tarde?

_... No estaré nunca conforme- Responde Yamcha mientras levanta la minifalda de ella para apreciar su ropa interior- Dios mío…dame fuerzas para siempre tenerla feliz…

En una carcajada en conjunto, Bulma ríe de buena gana con el comentario de su novio, que le cayó en gracia. Él la mira a ella como si fuese una diosa y él su más fiel devoto.

_ Dime Yamcha… ¿Me extrañas cuando no nos vemos?

_ Demasiado…Extraño no ver tus ojos al despertar…extraño tu presencia…tu cuerpo- Volviendo a la carga de las caricias: deslizando sus manos suavemente por las piernas de ella- extraño…extraño hacer el amor contigo…

_ Yo también te extraño…pero eso de extrañar de hacer el amor contigo-----

Un beso la interrumpe, cerrando aquel comentario que acababa de hacer. Aquel beso era más intenso, más excitante pues siente que aquel chico ya es un hombre. Suavemente ella muerde los labios de él para responderle que ella es quien lleva la batuta de la situación.

_ No sigas más…por favor…-Le pide Bulma tratando de volver en sí- … debemos bajar a cenar…pienso que nos están esperando.

_…Yo pienso que no…-dice Yamcha mientras le quita delicadamente la polera a ella, dejándola semidesnuda sobre sus piernas- …quiero hacerte mía…otra vez.

_... ¿qué gano a cambio si me quedo contigo en mi habitación?...-quitándose el sostén que traía puesto, dejando a la vista esos pechos que volvían loco a su novio.

_ Un momento de placer…y de mucha entrega…quizás-quizás no me equivoque pero tú deseas tanto como yo hacerlo- Le susurra Yamcha a su oído.

_ ¿Qué sabes tú de mis instintos, eh?- Le recrimina Bulma a su novio, tapándose con una toalla sus pechos, cambiando el semblante.

_ Se te pone la piel de gallina cuando estás conmigo, haciéndolo… Yo no soy solamente acto sexual… también me fijo en esos detallitos que siquiera tú les has puesto atención-Responde de manera asertiva.

Tenía razón, ella experimentaba aquella sensación cuando tenían esos pocos encuentros. _Que detallista era-pensó- Creí que sólo yo estaba atenta a esos detalles pero él los apreció en su totalidad. Creo que me apresuré un poco al juzgarlo, está bien, es un hombre que acaba de dejar su adolescencia atrás, pero..._

De frente ambos se quedan mirando, apreciando la belleza de Bulma y el deseo de Yamcha. No se dicen nada, sólo se miran. Con su mano derecha, él quita la toalla que Bulma había usado para tapar sus pechos, dejándolos dispuestos a su quemante mirada. Ella se deja apreciar casi en su totalidad, su hermosa y tersa piel es alimento para el frenesí de su amante. Quitando rápidamente la polera de él, Bulma lo ataca con un beso en el cuello de él que se desliza por sus pectorales, bajando suavemente por su abdomen. Yamcha, hipnotizado y casi desmayándose del placer desabotona su pantalón para ver que hará su novia.

_ No te entusiasmes tanto, querido… - Le dice Bulma poniéndose de pie y guiándolo hasta su lecho- …pues esto recién comienza.

**Un rato después.**

_ Oolong, querido… ¿Puedes ir a buscar a mi hija y a su novio?-Le ordena la señora Briefs.

_ Que vaya Púar- responde Oolong- las últimas veces fui yo…

_ ¡Está bien! –Enojado- Pero para la próxima no te salvas, Oolong.

Subiendo las escalas volando, Púar se dirige hasta la pieza de su amigo primero. Golpea, espera un momento y entra: está todo completamente ordenado, como si Yamcha nunca hubiese entrado a la habitación. Curioso, sale de la habitación de su amigo y se dirige hacia la habitación de Bulma; lo mismo, golpea y no tiene respuesta. Se rasca la cabeza y vuelve a golpear la puerta.

_ Bulma, dice tu madre que bajes a cenar… ¿Me escuchas?- Dice Púar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_…Sí…sí ya me voy…un momento…

_ Bien… si ves a Yamcha dile que baje también…Los estamos esperando- responde Púar.

_…Yo también me voy…- Responde Yamcha al otro lado, algo agitado- … ¡Yo también!…

_ Humanos…mmm- Curioso se pregunta Púar- ellos y sus costumbres de encerrarse… ¿Quién los entiende?

Después de 15 minutos, Bulma baja a cenar con su familia. Estaba todo servido en la mesa: un rico pavo adornaba el mesón y una variedad increíble de ensaladas y postres completaba aquel banquete de cena. Ella, totalmente silenciosa llega y se sienta al lado de su padre, que se extraña que ésta venga sola.

_ ¿Y Yamcha, hija?- Pregunta el dr. Llevando el tenedor a su boca.

_ Me dijo que ordenaría sus cosas para partir pronto… Yo se que son dos días, pero no ve la hora de volver a Kame House otra vez para entrenar- Responde muy nerviosa.

_ Hija, encuentro que estás sonrojada y algo agitada… ¿Te sientes bien?- Comenta la Sra. Briefs cortando un trozo de pavo- Si te sientes mal, llamemos al médico.

_ No, no es eso…Sólo que casi me caí de la ducha cuando estaba saliendo- Responde lo primero que se le ocurre- El piso no es tan antideslizante como pregonaste, papá.

_ Bueno, es que no es mi creación…-llevándose la mano a la cabeza el Dr. Briefs- Mi socio lo creó, no yo…

_ Hija… Le guardaré un trozo de pavo a tu novio si le da hambre…-Cortando la carne y dejándola a parte en otro plato.

_ Voy a buscar a Yamcha para que cene…él nunca hace ese desaire a nosotros- Se para Púar de la mesa.

_ Preferiría que lo dejaras solo- Comenta Bulma- Quizás esté un poco cansado después del paseíto al parque…recuerda que en Kame House entrena mucho y quizás aquí quiera dormir un poco más.

_ Qué comprensiva estás Bulma con él, te felicito- Aplaudiendo irónicamente Oolong- Quizás que maravilla te hizo Yamcha para que estés tan complacida con él-----------

Un puñetazo que lo puso de boca abajo se escuchó. Bulma, totalmente enfurecida y sonrojada no permitió que Oolong terminara su comentario y le dio certero golpe. Un enorme chichón y lágrimas corrieron por los ojos del cerdito.

_ ¿Qué diablos dije ahora?- Con gesto de dolor- No te pueden hacer ningún comentario…

_ ¡No, porque esta es MI CASA! ¡Y no toleraré tus comentarios!- Responde furibunda Bulma.

_ Hija, Oolong tiene razón…No tienes por qué enojarte tanto con él-Serenamente responde la Sra. Briefs a su hija.

_ Mamá, esa es mi vida personal…y no voy a permitir que él haga esa clase de comentarios- Le responde la chica.

_ O sea que lo de la "maravilla" era verdad- acota Oolong mientras se refriega su chichón.

Oolong arranca de Bulma pues sabe que si se queda sentado le llegará quizás que cosa. Furiosa y con una sartén en la mano, Bulma corre tras Oolong para darle el golpe maestro. La Sra. Y el Sr. Briefs siguen comiendo lo más tranquilos posible. Aquel show entre Oolong y Bulma siempre se daba, y más aún desde que Bulma y Yamcha eran novios: los comentarios del cerdito sacaban fácilmente de sus casillas a Bulma, no por ser entrometidos, si no por lo pícaros que eran.

_ ¿Por qué me quieres golpear, si te acuestas con él?- Arranca a toda velocidad por la casa el cerdito- ¡Si quieres lo grito a los cuatro vientos!

_ ¡¡Cállate Oolong!! ¡Nadie te ha autorizado a entrometerte en mi vida privada!- Chilla Bulma tirando un sartenazo sin éxito al cerdito- ¡Espera que te alcance, mal agradecido!

_ Entonces… ¿Por qué no metes menos bulla cuando te encierras con él en tu habitación? Podrías ser menos escandalosa…-Le enrostra Oolong a Bulma, escondiéndose tras un sillón.

_ ¿Escandalosa, yo?- Sorprendida y sonrojada- (pensando)_ O sea, ¿tanto ruido hacemos con Yamcha cuando lo hacemos?... ¡Uy, en la que me estoy metiendo por culpa de mis deseos!_... ¡Ven acá, Oolong!

_ Yamcha: ¿te gustan mis bragas?-Imitándola- ¿Te gusta ver como lo…? -------------------

Cayó el sartenazo en la cabeza de Oolong. Un certero golpe se escuchó en toda la Capsule Corp. Bulma dio en su objetivo: Oolong. En un gesto de acierto, se limpia las manos y deja caer la sartén al suelo y se marcha a su habitación.

_ ¿En donde estará Yamcha que lo llamé hace un rato y aún no baja a cenar?-Se pregunta Púar buscando a su amigo- Debe estar en la habitación de Bulma aún…Lo iré a buscar: amigo, ven-------

Durmiendo plácidamente está Yamcha en la cama de Bulma. El problema es que está totalmente desnudo, provocando que Púar se desmaye. Una fina sábana tapa partes "específicas" pero lo demás no. Bulma viene totalmente sonriente entrando a su habitación y encuentra a Púar desmayado en la entrada de su habitación. Bulma se extraña y abre la puerta y pega un gran grito: Yamcha aún sigue durmiendo en su habitación.

_ ¿Qué-qué diablos sucede?- Pregunta un dormilón Yamcha que despertó con aquel grito.

_ Debes ir a tu habitación, ahora- Le ordena Bulma- Mamá en cualquier momento vendrá hasta acá y…

_Un momento, ¿qué hace Púar aquí?- pregunta Yamcha.

_ Se desmayó…es lo único que te puedo decir…Y: ¿tú le cuentas a Púar que nosotros dos ya somos pareja o no?- comenta Bulma.

_ Un caballero no tiene memoria- Argumenta Yamcha que se pone de pie, buscando su ropa en el desorden que hay en la habitación de Bulma.

_ O sea que…él no sabe que nosotros dos ya…-pregunta Bulma mientras sus ojos se van hacia cierta parte

_ ¿Qué miras Bulma?

_ ¡Nada!-Sonrojada.

_ Te creeré esta vez…Bien: creo que iré a la habitación de huéspedes a terminar de vestirme...no quiero llenar más de suspicacias a la gente- Poniéndose el bóxer que estaba en el suelo.

_ Como quieras- Mientras ve que su novio se lleva la ropa que aún no se termina de poner, mirando como él se marcha lo mira y da un gran suspiro.

Han pasado los días y la ida ha vuelto a su normalidad. El semestre en la Universidad ha terminado y Bulma está de vacaciones, pensando que hará con su tiempo libre. Como es la alumna aventajada de la clase ha inscrito asignaturas a su antojo y ha adelantado otras para terminar pronto su carrera. Su rutina diaria consiste en salir a dar un paseo en bicicleta por las mañanas al parque con Púar pues Oolong se ha marchado a dar un paseíto a Kame House. Por las tardes Bulma le ayuda a su padre en quehaceres propios del Dr. Briefs y en la noche ayuda a su madre a regar las plantas, pasear a las mascotas y componer aquel automóvil que ella tenía y que había descompuesto. Nada extraño, todo normal...bueno, casi. Exhausta, cae en su cama, mirando hacia el techo sonríe, pues ha pasado un mes desde que su novio partió a Kame House para continuar su labor. Piensa y abre aquellos hermosos ojos azules buscando respuestas a sus interrogantes, a sus inquietudes.

_Duermes como un bebé...No puedo quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza...Quedas tan cansado después de hacerlo que duermes como un bebé... Pensar que mañana partiré para allá...quiero ver lo fuerte que te vuelves en un par de años... ¿En qué estoy pensando, por favor?... ¿Cómo estarás? Cabello largo, corto, barba, imberbe... No lo se... ¿Seguirás pensando en mí como yo en ti?...Yamcha, mi querido Yamcha, te extraño a rabiar... Me encantaría darte una sorpresita.... Pero allá están ese pervertido de Roshi y Oolong... ¿Cómo lo haré para verte a solas por un momento?... Vaya, que complejo es, no lo había pensado... ¡Pero que va! Necesito vacaciones también... En una de esas me relajo un poco también y voy y aprovecho de broncearme un poco... Jajajajajajajajajajaja...qué bien estarán estos días._

_ ¡Apresúrate Yamcha!- Grita Krilin a todo pulmón al ver a su compañero corre a toda velocidad adelante de un tigre- ¡Date prisa que ya es mediodía y tengo hambre!

_ ¡Corre Krilin, corre!-Responde Yamcha que viene a prisa con una bandeja de botellas de leche- ¡No es el único tigre que me sigue!

_ ¿Qué dices?

Krilin observa como tras el otro tigre vienen otros 7 a toda velocidad tras su presa. Una enorme gota de sudor y la frente helada hacen que del puro susto Krilin comience a correr a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Yamcha. Desesperado, Krilin corre y grita para salir lo más pronto de ahí.

_ ¡Te lo dije!- Grita Yamcha mientras sigue corriendo- ¡Debes hacerme caso para la próxima!

_ ¡¿Y qué sabía yo que aquel tigre se molestaría tanto por pasar por su territorio?!-Responde Krilin mientras corre a toda velocidad.

_ ¡Ay, no!-Reclama Yamcha.

_ ¿No, qué?- Responde Krilin.

_ ¡¡Precipicio!! ¡¡Cuidado!!

Frenando súbitamente y sujetando la bandeja, Yamcha mira al precipicio con vértigo, calculando más o menos de cuanto sería la caída al mar desde ese lugar. Un poco más atrás frena Krilin que hace lo mismo. Con la frente azul ambos, como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma, retroceden un par de metros, lentamente, como si fueran a retroceder y marcharse de aquel lugar. Peor para ellos: los tigres venían a toda prisa por ellos, estaban atrapados sin salida.

_ ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Krilin?- Pegunta nervioso Yamcha- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

_ ¡Ay, maldición!- Enojado Krilin mirando al precipicio y el oleaje- ¡No nos queda otra!

_ A la cuenta de tres...-Comenta Yamcha mirando al precipicio- ¡Sujeta bien esa bandeja, debemos llegar intactos al almuerzo!... ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Saltaron al mismo tiempo, gritando a todo pulmón, en plena caída libre. Un chapuzón amortiguó esa caída de 50 metros. Zambulléndose ambos y sujetando las bandejas, los muchachos salen a tomar aire y hacer burla a los tigres que veían decepcionados como sus presas se habían arrancado de ellos.

_ Por poco y nos comen- suspira Krilin que flota y sujeta su bandeja- ¡Uffff! Esa no la cuento dos veces.

_ La idea de la caída por el precipicio estuvo genial- Respira profundamente Yamcha mientras se acerca nadando y sosteniendo la bandeja hasta Krilin- Debemos llegar hasta Kame House para almorzar.

_ Pero...Desde aquí no veo playa... ¡Maldición! deberemos nadar hasta llegar allá-Se queja Krilin.

_ ¡Demonios!... ¡Lo que faltaba!- Echándose de espaldas, sujetando su bandeja vacía- Está bien, nos dará la puesta de sol para llegar hasta allá... ¡Rayos!

_ Oye Yamcha... ¿Te parece si hacemos una carrera de quien llega más rápido?- Propone Krilin.

_ No es mala idea... ¡El que pierde le sirve a su compañero!- Responde Yamcha- ¡A la cuenta de tres!

_ Uno...

_ Dos...

_ ¡Tres!

Nadando como si fueran un torpedo de guerra, los muchachos se dirigen a toda velocidad a Kame House pues es hora de su almuerzo. Krilin toma la delantera, pues parece un pequeño torpedo de guerra. Para no ser menos, Yamcha cambia su estilo de nado y alcanza a Krilin, llevando una pequeña ventaja sobre él. Molesto, el calvo nada más rápido y sobrepasa a su compañero, que hace el mayor esfuerzo para ganar la carrera.

_ ¿Por qué se demorarán tanto los muchachos?- Mira su reloj el maestro- Ha pasado una hora y aún no llegan. Lanch sirvió hace rato sus porciones y ni pistas de ellos.

_ Quizás andan conociendo chicas, maestro- Aporta Oolong- Ese Yamcha debe andar presentándole chicas a Krilin. Él ya no es un niño, supongo.

_ No creo... Krilin no debe tener aún esos intereses...Además, esos son tus intereses Oolong- Se mofa Roshi.

_ De seguro no son los suyos, maestro- Responde Oolong mientras ojea una de esas revistas de chicas ligeras de ropa- ¡Mire que preciosura es la pelirroja!

_ ¡Wow!- De la emoción el maestro se cae al suelo mirando la revista- Qué señorita más candente.

_ ¡Mire la de al lado!- Acota un emocionado Oolong- ¿Esa rubia tendrá novio?

_ Supongo que no- Mientras Roshi siente una sombra que le tapa el reflejo de sus gafas de sol- Miren a quien tenemos acá.

_ ¡Hola Oolong! ¡Hola maestro! –Saluda una contenta Bulma- Tanto tiempo ¿No?

Un escote se refleja en las oscuras gafas del viejo, que trata de ponerse serio con la bella imagen. Un entrometido Oolong le mira las piernas que apenas era tapada por una pequeña minifalda de jeans. Bulma nota que ha llamado demasiado la atención y se pone seria, cruzando sus brazos.

_ Dime preciosa... ¿Me vienes a ver a mí?- Pregunta Roshi mientras le mira las piernas.

_ ¡No sea desubicado, anciano!-Respondiendo de manera despectiva- Vengo a ver a Yamcha.

_ Lo siento jovencita, pero él está en pleno entrenamiento. Serías un factor distractivo para él- Comenta el viejo, mirándole el escote-Además, él tiene todas sus energías puestas en el entrenamiento.

_ Patrañas-Responde la chica- Se que él queda libre por las tardes, así que me alojaré por una semana aquí; es más, iré a tomar un poco de sol para broncearme, permiso.

_ Qué terca eres, Bulma- Reclama Oolong- Aunque no es mala idea que te pasees en cueros.

_ ¿Qué dijiste, Oolong?- Se enfada Bulma.

_ ¡Nada!- Responde Oolong- Olvídalo.

_ Hola Bulma ¿Cómo estás?- Saluda Lanch desde la cocina- ¿Almorzaste?

_ Sí, gracias- Excusándose Bulma- Almorcé un rico guiso de verduras.

_ ah, qué lástima... ¡Bueno! cómo digas- Sonríe Lanch.

_ Bien, iré a tenderme un rato en el sillón de playa y a broncearme por lo que queda del día. Menos mal que traigo mi traje de baño puesto- Suspira Bulma buscando el bronceador ente sus cosas- Aquí está, que bien... ¡no se les ocurra estar espiándome!

_ Qué carácter... Qué suertudo es ese Yamcha, Por Dios-Se queja Oolong tirándose al sillón- ¿Cómo lo hará para atraer a su chica hasta acá?

_ Mmm- Mientras se acomoda sus gafas y tose suavemente- Son cosas del oficio, Oolong. Ese Yamcha por lo que veo tiene un arrastre con las chicas, pero especialmente con Bulma, que lo ha venido a visitar quizás para qué cosa ¿No?

A lo lejos se divisa Kame House y Krilin hace su último esfuerzo nadando. Yamcha no se queda atrás y quema sus últimas calorías, pasando a Krilin. Enojado, nada a toda velocidad pero ya no basta: Yamcha ha vencido y ha llegado primer a la orilla.

_ ¡Gane! ¡Maldición!- Grita con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, cayendo al suelo de lo débil que estaba- ¡Por fin!

_ ¡Ah, rayos!- Se queja Krilin también exhausto- Eres un tramposo, cambiaste tu estilo de nado en los últimos 10 Km... ¡Eso no se vale!

_ ¿Para qué te quejas?- Comenta desde el suelo mientras quita la polera que llevaba puesta y quedando con el torso desnudo- Qué cansado estoy... o tengo ni ganas de almorzar... ¡Vaya!

_ La próxima ganaré yo, ¿eh?- afirma Krilin tratando de quitarse las botas que traía puestas que estaban llenas de agua- Qué cansado estoy... No creo que almuerce también.

Cansadísimos quedaron ambos, pues respiraban totalmente hiperventilados. Krilin movía con cuidado la bandeja vacía que él traía y se quitaba la ropa mojada para tratar de ponerse de pie para entrar a la casa. Yamcha, en cambio, ya se había quitado el pantalón, quedando con su traje de baño que traía puesto. Aún estaban cansados ambos, tendidos boca arriba en las orillas de la pequeña isla. De pronto, una inusual sombra hizo que Yamcha abriera los ojos y tratase de ver quien era aquella presencia.

_ Hola Yamcha...-Saluda Bulma, tapándole la luz del sol- ¿Me pondrías bronceador?

Como un relámpago Yamcha divisa bien a la chica y comenzó a reír pícaramente, algo sonrojado. Pero cuando vio a Bulma en bikini (en cueros como se dijo anteriormente) se hundió más en el suelo de la sola impresión. Creyó verla desnuda pero no, por mala suerte de él.

_ ¿Qué- qué haces aquí?- Se pregunta desde el suelo- ¿No- no se supone que eres un factor distractivo para mí?

_ ¡Ah! ¡Patrañas!... Ven aquí- Ayudándole a ponerse de pie- Salúdame primero… ¡Ah! ¿Me ayudas con el bronceador?

Asintiendo con la cabeza Yamcha va tras ella mirando el bamboleo de sus caderas que son tapadas por dos pequeñas piezas que le tapan su cuerpo. Embobado, Yamcha sólo atina a seguir y mirar aquel sexy compás corporal de la chica. Más que mal, hace como un mes y medio que no se veían ¿No?

_ ¿Cómo has estado, Yamcha?- Pregunta Bulma mientras se acomoda en el sillón de playa, extendiendo sus largas piernas- Supongo de que estás exhausto con tanto entrenamiento.

Tragando saliva, Yamcha asiente con la cabeza y abre la tapa del bronceador para depositarlo en sus manos. Una vez listo, procede a pasarle el bronceador por la espalda de la chica, deslizándose suavemente por la piel de ella. Nervioso por no haberla visto por largo tiempo, Yamcha empieza a irse a sitios que ella no le permitiría ir tan pronto, menos en Kame House.

_ ¡No tan aprisa!- Se queja Bulma mientras se da vuelta para que le aplique bronceador por su escote- Date prisa o si o no aprovecharé lo que queda de sol.

_ ¡No puedo!- Se hace hacia atrás Yamcha cayendo a la arena- ¡No puedo!

_ ¿Qué sucede Yamcha?- Lo mira Bulma tratando de buscar explicaciones- Si es sólo un poco de bronceador.

_ Yo que por ustedes no sigo más con el show por esos dos- Se entromete Krilin apuntando a Oolong y a Roshi que estaban mirando por la ventana la escena.

Sonrojados y alejados, Bulma y Yamcha mira al suelo de la vergüenza de la escenita que estaban protagonizando. Krilin tose e invita a su compañero de entrenamientos que pasen a la casa, pues deben almorzar. Roshi y Oolong tosen también y van a ver TV (mejor dicho, los canales de TV que el maestro solía ver). Bulma se coloca un pareo para tapar sus piernas mientras Krilin y Yamcha entran en traje de baño a la casa. Yamcha viene totalmente cabizbajo, mirando de reojo a su novia que se sienta a hablar con Lanch.

_ ¿Qué sucede Yamcha? Te noto muy nervioso ¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunta Krilin.

_ No, nada...-se excusa Yamcha con la mano en la nuca- Eso espero.

_ Pensé que estabas exhausto- Comenta Krilin.

_ Pues ahora ya no- Sonríe maliciosamente mirando a Bulma, pero cambia su cara cuando ella se da cuenta de aquel doble sentido de su comentario.


End file.
